cos you gotta have
by serendu
Summary: Faith from Buffy the vampire slayer lands in middle earth. Starts in Two towers. It will be a legolas romance at some point (honest)*FINISHED!!!!* R&R please people!
1. chapter 1

Ok folks, this is my first, so please be gentle! I ripped off the idea from 'Spirit Of Elfwing' - what can I say? I always prefered Faith to Buffy anyway. (Chibimagic if you're reading this - sorry I didn't email or anything - my computer's been playing up....grovel grovel)   
I've no idea how its going to end so r&r please people.  
And no I don't own anyone in this story (yet) but you already knew that didn'tcha?  
  
Prologue  
Galadriel was worried. See had looked into the mirror and had seen what had befallen the fellowship with the death of Boromir. She was afraid that middle earth would be destroyed by the might of Sauron. Now Gandalf was at Lothlorien and Galadriel put her worries to him.  
  
Chapter 1  
Faith lay on her bed thinking. In 10 minutes she would be dressed in her old clothes for 'Rehabilitation'. Something that she was not looking forward to. The concept behind it was that to make good citizens out of the prisoners held, they had to practice what it would be like for them when they left. The theory had been brought in by the new governor of the jail. In practice it was unpopular by almost all within the walls, more particularly the wardens who had pointed out that it would just make it easier to escape. Faith was still thinking. There wasn't much else to do in prison. She generally tried to keep her head down and keep out of the other inmates' ways. Not because she was afraid of them. She was more afraid of herself and what she was capable of. Being a slayer is great for killing all types of things, including humans. Faith's mind had been over her past again and again. Murder is not something easy to forget or atone for. She shut her eyes. After she'd done it she'd tried to forget, briefly. That hadn't worked out so well. What had worked out was turning on the people who she had once considered friends including the other slayer Buffy Summers. Buffy. A picture of her arose in Faith's mind. She'd died, Angel had told her on one of his infrequent visits to the jail, then a few months later she'd been brought back by Willow. Angel had told her that too. She was grateful for Angel's visits, they kept her from going totally insane. She rolled of the bed and started to dress, putting on her old leather jeans, boots, red tank top and denim jacket. "Here we go again." She muttered as she walked out of her cell.  
'Rehabilitation' was going worse than usual. Faith had the intention of keeping as much to herself as possible. Not today however. Today, somebody new decided to start something. With Faith. Faith defended herself, blocking the girl's moves, determined not to let her anger take over and kill this girl. It would be so easy, said a voice inside Faith's head. "Not going there." She answered while clenching her teeth. A crowd gathered. The girl, Linda? Faith thought, as she blocked another move only to find herself on the floor, flat on her back. What the fuck? How the hell did that happen? Faith leapt off her back landing on her feet. Then she saw. Linda was not in this alone. Aww, Crap. Now I'll have to hurt her. Faith launched herself at Linda and her friends. I ain't gettin' beat by no little piece of shit as ugly as that. Within seconds Linda and her two helpers were battered, bruised and floored. Not getting up any time soon either. She thought grimly as she circled them, waiting for their next move. The warders came up behind her. "Time to teach you a little lesson." One of them said. Faith turned and waited for them.   
"What the?" The warders looked stunned.   
"Where the?"  
"How the?"  
They all glanced around them looking for her, but Faith was gone. 


	2. chapter 2

Still not owning anything....  
Chapter 2  
Faith opened her eyes. Instinctively she had shut them as the warders had approached knowing that it would be impossible for her to retaliate. It had happened before and at least if she shut her eyes it would be over sooner. Only the warders had gone, and the prison too it seemed.   
Faith looked around. It was dark, but not too dark to see. Greenery. She noted. Outside then. She shivered pulling her jacket around her. Where on earth am I? She heard voices.  
"There's no time to kill them properly. No time for play on this trip."  
"That can't be helped." Another voice said "But why not kill them quick, kill them now? They're a cursed nuisance, and we're in a hurry. Evening's coming on, and we ought to get a move on."  
"Orders" a deep growl spoke. "Kill all but NOT the Halflings; they are to be brought back ALIVE as quickly as possible. That's my orders."  
Faith crept slowly towards the direction of the voices. She took cover behind some stones. Glancing up she saw something she had never seen before. What the heck are they? She listened to them talking carefully, trying to debate her plan of action.  
"We are the fighting Uruk-hai! We slew the great warrior. We took the prisoners. We are the servants of Saruman the Wise, the White Hand: the hands that gives us man's flesh to eat."   
'Man's flesh to eat?!' Faith thought. Where the hell am I?  
The voice continued, "We came out of Isengard, and led you here, and we shall lead you back the way we choose. I am Ugluk. I have spoken."  
Faith retreated, her mind whirling. Ok calm down. First point. Probably not on earth anymore. Second point. They eat man's flesh, which includes me. Not good. Third. They killed some 'Great Warrior' whoever that was. Buffy? She hoped not. And fourth. They have prisoners. Which they will probably eat. She sighed inwardly. Ok plan. First. Find wherever the prisoners are and get them out of here. Second figure out where I am and how I get back. A grin appeared on her face. That must have freaked out those bastards in the prison when I vanished. It faded. Unless, of course I reappear just as they're about to do it. Which would suck. She shook herself mentally. Right then, where the heck are these prisoners?  
She got no further. A fight had broken out between what seemed to be rival factions of the Uruk-hai. Faith sensibly took cover, glad that her clothing was dark so it was less easy to spot her.   
Faith knew the fight had ended when Ugluk shouted "Pick up those prisoners! Don't play any tricks with them! If they are not alive when we get back, someone else will die too."   
Not going to eat them then, Faith noted with a wry smile. She looked at the two prisoners being carried by the Uruk-hai. Then again, not quite Uruk-hai, she thought, Slightly different. Just as ugly though.  
The Uruk-hai with their prisoners set off. They had undone the ropes around their prisoners legs and were making them run. Faith followed discreetly behind, hoping that none would notice her. At one point one of the prisoners got away, almost heading towards Faith. She noticed he dropped something discreetly, before being grasped and dragged back into the line. A marker. She pondered. Obviously whatever he is thinks he may have a chance of rescue. She glanced down quickly at what he had dropped before continuing her chase. It was a brooch shaped like a leaf. 


	3. chapter 3

still not owning anything (poor me...)  
  
Chapter 3  
The march ended when it was morning. Faith was glad of the respite. Even with slayer strength keeping up with this lot isn't easy. I wonder what happened to Buffy? She took cover away from the group, straining her ears to hear what was going on. She heard Ugluk sneering at another.  
"The Whiteskins are coming. What's happened to your precious Nazgul? Has he had another mount shot under him? Now if you'd brought him along, that might have been useful - if these Nazgul are all that they make out."  
"Nazgul, Nazgul," came the answer from the other (rival leader? Wondered Faith) as he shivered and licked his lips. "You speak of what is deep beyond the reach of your muddy dreams, Ugluk. Nazgul! Ah! All that they make out! One day you'll wish you had not said that. Ape! You ought to know that they're the apple of the Great Eye. But the winged Nazgul: not yet, not yet. He won't let them show themselves across the Great River yet, not too soon. They're for the War - and other purposes."  
War? Oh great. Prison would be a cinch compared to a war. Faith looked around her wondering when she would make her move for the prisoners. The company began to move aiming for a forest. Faith ran on, determined not to be left behind. They ran all day, closer and closer to the forest. Faith thought she heard something and looked behind her. Horsemen had appeared giving chase to the company as they headed for the trees. I wonder if that's the rescue party? Not bad for just two little men. The edge of the forest was almost reached. Ugluk and the other leader urged them on, getting faster as they were reaching cover. Instinct told Faith to duck suddenly and an arrow flew over her head. She ran faster as some of the creatures close to her fell dead. The riders encircled the company. Fortunately for Faith it had grown dark and none had spotted her. Yet. She saw Ugluk make off to halt what could be a stampede as some of the company attempted to attack the riders. The two prisoners were left alone. Faith started to crawl towards them. Only to stop suddenly as the rival leader grabbed them both and took them a little way away, through a gap of watchers. Faith silently followed. He paused and saw in front of him a rider. The rider called out and Ugluk pulled his sword out preferring to kill his captives rather than let them escape. The sword glinted from the light of a fire and an arrow struck his hand. Faith crept up behind him as he began to run, taking his sword suddenly and slit his throat. He managed to cry out. The rider who bore down on him and speared him as he began to fall did not see the girl as she retreated back to where the prisoners had been left.  
The rider rode past Faith and the two prisoners, missing her completely. Faith blessed her fashion sense, glad she preferred dark colours to anything else, and she still had the sword which she also considered a blessing.  
There was a call from the surroundings in answer to the rival leader's cry, Faith guessed the call to be more Uruk-hai. "Time to make tracks" she muttered picking up both prisoners and aiming for the forest.   
Faith slit the cords of both prisoners once under the cover of the trees. Dawn came and battle commenced as soon as the riders had blown their hunting-horns. Faith and the two prisoners watched in silence until a small group of Uruk-hai began to make it to the forest.  
"There's Ugluk!" Cried one of the prisoners. " I don't want to meet him again." So Faith and the two prisoners fled from the edge of the forest as Ugluk met his death from the hands of one of the riders. 


	4. chapter 4

Still own nothing.... Dammit!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Faith and the two prisoners ran on into the forest, until the cries from the battle behind them was long left behind. Exhausted by the stifling feeling in the forest, the three stopped and began to drink from a stream making its way though the dense forest. Eventually, after all three were revived the questions began.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked one of the two prisoners in wonder after finally taking a good look at Faith, noticing her tight black leather trousers, black heeled boots and blood red tank top. Not missing her dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick.  
  
"I'm Faith." Responded Faith. "And you are who and what please?" she'd seen their furry feet.  
  
"I'm Peregrine Took and he's Meriadoc Brandybuck. But you can call us Pippin and Merry, everybody does. We're Hobbits." Came the response from the first his eyes still wide gazing at Faith.  
  
"And you were taken prisoner because?"  
  
"Because of the..." Pippin began  
  
"Pippin!" Merry whispered angrily as he elbowed him "We're not supposed to talk about the you know what."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. Great, she thought, just great. I'm stuck here with these two 'hobbits' and I haven't got a clue what's going on and they won't tell me "and I still don't know where I am." She finished saying the last thought aloud.  
  
"You don't know where you are? How d'you mean?" Asked Merry looking puzzled.  
  
"I mean, where am I? What land? What planet? What dimension? What galaxy?" Faith asked and then "Is this place Plrtz Glrb?"  
  
The hobbits looked confused. Obviously not the same place where Angel went, noted Faith, oh well at least that's one place less to consider. "Where am I?" She asked again louder than last time and looked at the two hobbits.  
  
"You're in middle earth. But where in middle earth I couldn't say, we don't know ourselves." Pippin spoke up this time, beginning to look a little sad as he confessed that they were lost.  
  
"Ok. Fine. Good. Whatever." She looked around and saw a little sunlight breaking through the forest. "We'll make for that and see where we are."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Asked Merry getting up bravely and glaring at her.  
  
"I just saved your life you moron. Are you coming or not?"  
  
The two hobbits glanced at each other as Faith set off towards the light. Pippin shrugged his shoulders and the two ran to catch up with her as she walked away.  
  
They finally got to the break in the trees and Faith felt the cool breeze on her face as she saw they'd come a few miles in from the edge of the forest. The light was beginning to fade. Pippin remarked, "This shaggy old forest looked so different in the sunlight. I almost felt I liked the place."  
  
"Almost felt you liked the forest!" Faith jumped and turned swiftly as a voice came out of nowhere. " That's good! That's uncommonly kind of you. You're hasty I see." Faith and the hobbits were confronted by a tall figure which was like nothing Faith had ever seen before. The hobbits obviously hadn't seen anything like it either. She grasped her sword warily.  
  
"Who are you and what are you?" Pippin asked. Good question, thought Faith still holding the sword.  
  
"Well I am an Ent, or that's what they call me. Yes Ent is the word. The Ent, I am, you might say in your manner of speaking. Fangorn is my name according to some, Treebeard others make it. Treebeard will do."  
  
He glanced at Faith and the hobbits. "Human, and what are you?"  
  
"We're hobbits" came the answer. "Peregrine Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call us Pippin and Merry." Faith shook her head in bemusement. If I'd have known the introductions were going to happen here I wouldn't have asked earlier. She realised that Treebeard was talking to her and looked up.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Faith."  
  
"Hmm, hasty folk as well you humans. What with the orcs and Saruman these days and Gandalf too."  
  
"You know Gandalf?" asked Pippin.  
  
"The only wizard to care about trees." Treebeard looked at Pippin and Merry closely. "I like news. But not too quick now. Let us go."  
  
Go? Go where exactly? Faith wondered, but suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground by Treebeard. I'm being kidnapped by a tree!  
  
Treebeard covered the ground swiftly in his way, taking great strides with Faith in one arm and the two hobbits in the other. He explained that he was a tree-herd and that the forest was his flock. There were others of his kind in the forest too. Finally they came upon what Faith thought must be a house for an Ent. Eventually after giving them refreshment and then asked them to tell their story. The two hobbits looked at each other and then at Faith. Faith groaned. "Fine I'll go first then. I was inside a building (she neglected to mention that it was a jail) I shut my eyes and then I opened them to find that I was here. It was day there and night here. I'm not from middle earth, I'm from earth. And I'm a vampire slayer. And that's it" She folded her arms across her chest and looked at the hobbits and Treebeard. The hobbits began their tale, interrupting each other constantly, explaining about the Ring, the Fellowship and their kidnap by the Uruk-hai and orcs.  
  
Their tale finished and Treebeard advised them to get some rest. Faith sunk down to sleep like the two hobbits and Treebeard left them to sleep. 


	5. chapter 5

Short one this is folks  
  
Still owning nothing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Faith awoke, stretching and yawning, wondering what slop would be served as food in the prison canteen. Then she opened her eyes and saw Treebeard looking down at her.  
  
"What the fuck?" Faith had completely forgotten all that had happened to her.  
  
"Hmm hasty," came the reply from Treebeard. "Hasty folk you humans."  
  
Faith groaned rubbing her eyes and then glancing about saw the two hobbits were also awake and looking at her. "Problem?" She asked. Faith was never at her best first thing in the morning and it was showing.  
  
The Pippin and Merry looked at her and then looked at Treebeard. He explained that there would be an Entmoot, a gathering of Ents to discuss all that the hobbits had talked about. Particularly the Uruk-hai and their master Saruman.  
  
"Who is Saruman?" Pippin asked. "Do you know anything about his history?"  
  
"Saruman is a wizard. More than that I cannot say" Responded Treebeard. With that he picked up the two hobbits and Faith and started off to the Entmoot.  
  
***  
  
The Ents were decided and started off towards Isengard and Saruman. Pippin, Merry and Faith went with them, carried by different Ents. They arrived at Isengard and the siege began. 


	6. chapter 6

Pelarden's mine - the rest isn't. What a surprise......  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Three days later Faith was surveying what was left of Isengard. Saruman was still in his tower but that was about it. "Damn good job" She chuckled to herself thinking of how the Ents had managed it. "Next time I fancy breaking out I'll just give Treebeard a call. Get the job done in no time." She wandered around the place, a little bored. She was still puzzled exactly what she was doing here. To her it made absolutely no sense. She sat down on a convenient piece of broken wall and waited.  
  
Treebeard was talking to Gandalf. Faith knew it was Gandalf because he had appeared briefly before now. Gandalf had a number of others with him. He turned to Faith and beckoned. Faith got up and made her way towards the men feeling their eyes watching her as she approached.  
  
"Who is this that approaches, Gandalf? She looks like a girl but her attire is strange."  
  
"This is Faith, Theoden." Gandalf replied "Faith, Theoden, King of Rohan."  
  
"Faith?" laughed one of the riders as she came closer.  
  
Faith heard the rider and glared at him angrily, just try me, just try me she dared in her thoughts. She stopped and shuddered. Am I never going to be rid of this?  
  
Gandalf looked at her and smiled. "Come Faith, we must pay Saruman a farewell visit."  
  
"Who is she?" Gimli quietly asked Merry as Saruman and Gandalf were speaking.  
  
"She's the one who rescued us from the Uruk-hai," Merry answered. "She's just known as Faith. Gandalf seems to know more about her though. When he came here before he knew who she was."  
  
"But she didn't know who he was remember?" Pippin butted in. "She looked surprised when he knew her name."  
  
"I would like to know more of this 'Faith'" said a voice behind. It came from the rider who had laughed earlier. "A much more intimate knowledge."  
  
"Try it." Whispered Faith almost silently. Legolas heard this and shot a sharp glance at Faith but her face was inscrutable.  
  
***  
  
The company were getting ready to depart Isengard. Saruman had remained in his tower and the Ents had said they would continue to guard it. The company began to mount their horses and one was brought to Faith.  
  
"I can't ride."  
  
The riders looked amazed and some started to laugh.  
  
"Then you must ride with another." Theoden said, "For we cannot tarry here."  
  
"Will the Lady Faith ride with me?" It was the rider who had laughed at the first sight of her. He offered his hand.  
  
"You will ride with Pelarden." Theoden said "Let us away." He started off.  
  
"No."  
  
The company stopped. Theoden turned and looked down at Faith surprised. Pelarden moved swiftly and made to pick up Faith who seemed to not have noticed his approach. Pelarden grinned as he bent down. Faith moved so quickly that none saw how she did it. Pelarden was suddenly off his horse and laying flat out on his back. Theoden frowned. "Do you intend to hurt all my men, girl? We must ride and ride swiftly."  
  
Pelarden got up and glared at Faith who returned his glare coolly.  
  
"If you will not ride with Pelarden, then you must stay here." Theoden said. Faith said nothing. Theoden sighed and looked at his men when a voice said.  
  
"She can ride with me if she so wishes." Everyone turned towards Legolas. He rode towards Faith. "Will you ride, Lady?" Faith looked at Legolas slowly. Her eyes surveying him from head to foot and then back up again. Legolas felt uncomfortably like he was on display.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Theoden sighed in relief. "Then let us depart. We have wasted enough time as it is." He turned his horse and began to ride away. Legolas bent down and offered his hand to Faith. Faith grasped it and felt herself being mounted onto the back of Legolas's horse. "Hold tight Lady." He murmured as he spurred his horse into action.  
  
"Faith. Its just Faith."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Very well then Faith, hold tight for we will be travelling far today." 


	7. chapter 7

I have nothing - which I am more than willing to share!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The company dismounted after travelling many miles. Faith felt stiff and sore. "Next time I end up in nowhere, can you give me a nowhere that has cars?" She muttered up at the sky as she stretched her aching muscles. She sat apart from the rest of the company, eating what was prepared before sinking down to sleep.  
  
She woke up at the sound of a piercing cry. "What the?" Faith moved quickly and found the cause of the scream. Pippin was lying on his back staring up into the sky. Gandalf pushed past Faith and exclaimed as he saw Pippin.  
  
"So this is the thief! The devilry! What mischief has he done - to himself, and to all of us?" Gandalf bent over Pippin peering at his face.  
  
"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin cried as he came back to reality.  
  
"Forgive you?" said the wizard. "Tell me first what you have done!"  
  
Pippin explained that he had taken the Orthanc-stone from Gandalf while he was sleeping and looked into it, he shuddered as he told them of what he had seen.  
  
"Look at me!" Said Gandalf. Pippin looked hesitantly into Gandalf's eyes. "Say no more! You have taken no harm. There is no lie in your eyes as I feared." Gandalf took council with Aragorn and Theoden. "We must move." Gandalf proclaimed. "I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took." A shadow fell over them as Gandalf spoke. "Nazgul! The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgul have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for the dawn! Ride!" Gandalf called for his horse Shadowfax taking Pippin with him. Legolas mounted his horse and helped Faith up. The whole company departed within minutes. 


	8. chapter 8

I would like to own it - but I don't. But you all knew that anyway....  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gandalf had left the others far behind. Others had joined the company as they rode on. Rangers of the North they proclaimed themselves to be. The company split after Aragorn declared he would take the Paths of the Dead. Theoden and his Riders departed as Aragorn and his friends made for Dunharrow arriving as darkness fell.  
  
"Greetings Lords." Said a voice as they arrived.  
  
"This is the Lady Eowyn, sister-daughter of King Theoden." Legolas told Faith as they dismounted.  
  
"Greetings, my Lady." Aragorn answered for his men.  
  
Eowyn smiled graciously at Aragorn and then turned to smile at his followers. She started with surprise when she saw Faith. "But who is this who rides with you my Lord? For I know her not."  
  
"This is Faith my Lady. She joined us at Isengard. She is known to Gandalf."  
  
"Come, Faith." Eowyn said pronouncing her name as though the word was strange to her. "We will find you some more suitable attire."  
  
Faith stood still and looked at Eowyn. No way on this earth am I ending up dressed like you! She thought still looking at Eowyn's clothes. Horses were bad enough - dresses? No chance.  
  
"Come child." Eowyn said louder "Come." Faith remained where she was. Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Legolas exchanged amused looks. Faith saw the others' smiles and glared at them before walking towards Eowyn. Eowyn smiled at her then led her inside gesturing for the others to follow.  
  
One hour later Faith felt refreshed. Eowyn had taken her clothes to be cleaned with the strict understanding that they would be returned as soon as possible. At first Eowyn had protested.  
  
"But surely you cannot mean to wear these, these things?" Eowyn asked horrified. "They are not suitable for a Lady such as yourself."  
  
"Look, Lady Eowyn. I'm not a Lady ok? I'm Faith and I wear these clothes. I'm not wearing anything else." Eowyn sighed helplessly.  
  
"At least let me take them to be cleaned while you wash."  
  
Faith had given her clothes to Eowyn and then went to have a nice soak in a hot bath. Once she had finished she ate what had been brought to her by Eowyn's servant. Faith had made it clear to Eowyn that she didn't want to eat with the others, although Eowyn had misunderstood Faith's reasons believing that it was something to do with the clothes more than Faith's desire to stay apart from the others as much as possible.  
  
Faith changed and got ready for bed. She still didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be doing here, but right now she didn't care. She'd had the nicest bath in ages and was lying in the softest bed she could remember, and with that thought she drifted gently off to sleep. 


	9. chapter 9

The characters aren't mine. Hell even some of the words aren't mine!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning the company departed. As they rode away Faith glanced back and saw Eowyn's face. Why does she look at us like that? Wondered Faith. So she asked,  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We ride to the Paths of the Dead." Answered Legolas grimly.  
  
"What are the Paths of the Dead?"  
  
To which Legolas replied,  
  
"Over the land there lies a long shadow,  
  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
  
The tower trembles; to the tombs of kings  
  
doom approaches. The Dead awaken;  
  
for the hour is come for the oathbreakers:  
  
at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again  
  
and hear a horn in the hills ringing.  
  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them  
  
from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?  
  
The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.  
  
From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:  
  
he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."  
  
Faith shuddered as he spoke, his voice conveying a feeling that Faith had never felt before. A mixture of fear and unease settled upon her. She decided that if the question concerned the Paths of the Dead then she didn't want to know the answer.  
  
The company finally came to a halt outside a Dark Door.  
  
"This is an evil door" spoke one of the Rangers "and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter."  
  
Thank God for that thought Faith as she started to dismount, but before she did Aragorn spoke.  
  
"But we must go in, and therefore the horses must go too. For if ever we come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!"  
  
If ever we come through this? Now there's a way to inspire the troops! Thought Faith wryly. Aragorn set off in front followed by the Rangers. Legolas turned his horse Arod towards the Door but the horse refused to enter. Legolas dismounted to soothe the horse, but as he did so Arod began to rear up throwing Faith.  
  
"Lady Faith!" Legolas ran over to her, but to his surprise she seemed unhurt. "Are you hurt at all my Lady?"  
  
"Faith." Said Faith glaring at him as she got up. "And if you want to follow the others I suggest you catch that horse."  
  
Legolas turned around in time to see Arod swiftly retreating from the Door. Muttering an oath her caught up with the animal and calmed it, walking it back to the Door where Faith stood waiting. The two walked in together, Legolas leading Arod and Faith on the other side. 


	10. chapter 10

This one's short. Still don't own anything....  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As the company walked on through the Dark Door something glinted in the darkness. Aragorn went over to investigate. Faith heard Gimli mutter. "Does he feel no fear? In any other cave Gimli Gloin's son would have been first to run to the gleam of gold. But not here! Let it lie!"  
  
The company came towards Aragorn to see what he had found. It was the skeleton of a man clad in armour, which was still in good condition for the cavern's air was too dry to allow decay. His sword lay broken at his side as though he had tried to use it on the walls as a means of escape. Aragorn did not touch him but spoke to the darkness around the company.  
  
"Long years he has lain at the door he could not unlock. Whither does it lead? Why would he pass? None shall ever know! For that is not my errand! Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years! Speed only we ask. Let us pass and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"  
  
As Aragorn said these words a blast of chilled air extinguished all the torches the company had brought. "Oh for a decent flashlight." Muttered Faith to herself as she stumbled in the darkness.  
  
The company walked silently on and on. Faith couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was following them and she walked faster trying to outpace whatever was behind them.  
  
Eventually they came out of the cavern and the company mounted their horses again. Faith would never have admitted it, but for once she was glad to be back on the horse with Legolas. Anything, she thought, is better than being here alone. That feeling increased after she glanced back at the cave and saw what was following the company. She gasped and turned away quickly.  
  
"The Dead are following." Observed Legolas as he too glanced back after hearing Faith's sudden intake of breath.  
  
"Yes the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned." One of the Rangers said.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the Stone of Erech around midnight. A Ranger gave Aragorn a silver horn which he blew. Faith could have sworn she heard the sound of other horns, like an echo but not quite. The Aragorn dismounted and said loudly:  
  
"Oathbreakers, why have ye come?"  
  
A voice that seemed both far away and near answered him.  
  
"To fulfil our oath and have peace."  
  
Faith shuddered, shutting her eyes as though it would block out the sound.  
  
Aragorn responded. "The hour has come at last. Now I go and ye shall come with me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart forever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." One of the Rangers unfurled a great standard which had been brought, but none could see if there was anything on it for it was hidden in the darkness. The land around the company became silent, which continued all night. The company camped at the Stone, but got no rest because of the shadows around them.  
  
That's all for now people... The next chapter should start getting more interesting - promise!!!!! R&R!!!!! 


	11. chapter 11

Hey Hey Hey! New chapter is finally up!!! Hooray!!!! Still owning nothing mind....  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The company rode on for many days and nights. Faith was exhausted. Legolas had noticed after she had started to slip of Arod, so now they rode with Faith sitting ahead of Legolas, who kept an arm around her to steady her in case she started to fall again.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired?" Faith mumbled as she felt her eyelids drooping again.  
  
"Nay, Faith. I am an elf. Elves do not need sleep as mortals do." He noticed her trying to keep awake as she started to drift off. "Sleep while you can."  
  
Eventually the company came to Pelargir and captured the ships that were lying there.  
  
"Marvellous," Muttered Faith aloud as she stood on the deck of one of the ships. "First I get horses, then dresses and now ships. Will this nightmare never end?" She chuckled, then noticed Legolas's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Faith?" queried Gimli  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Gulls." Answered Legolas in awe.  
  
"Gulls. And?"  
  
"Their voices speak of the Sea."  
  
"Okaay. Not understanding here."  
  
"Deep in all the hearts of my kindred lies the sea-longing, which is perilous to stir. Alas! for the gulls. No peace shall I have under beech or under elm."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and looked at Gimli. "Is he always like this?"  
  
Gimli chuckled. "Yes, Faith he is."  
  
Legolas glanced back at Faith and Gimli and smiled. Aragorn walked over to them gesturing to Legolas and Gimli. "Come my friends, I would speak with you for a moment."  
  
Faith turned away to give the others some privacy, letting the fresh air blow across her face. Its so beautiful here. I wish I could stay forever she thought smiling.  
  
Aragorn spoke quietly with Legolas and Gimli. "The time for battle is near, yet I do not know what must be done with Lady Faith as I have grown fond of her and do not wish harm to come to her."  
  
"I too have grown fond of her. It would be better if she remained here on board. A battle is no place for a woman." Gimli stated.  
  
"Indeed. Can we not place her in one of the cabins while we go to war?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Perhaps you could send her to sleep with a song Legolas, for she can be stubborn when she chooses." Gimli suggested.  
  
The other two nodded and turned back to Faith.  
  
"Come Faith. You will be more comfortable in here." Aragorn said while offering his arm.  
  
Faith, completely oblivious to the discussion and still in her own little world followed Aragorn trustingly into the cabin. Gimli and Legolas already singing followed. Within minutes Faith felt her eyelids droop and was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Faith woke up and stretched feeling refreshed for the first time in days. Then she noticed she was all alone in the cabin and there were sounds of a battle outside.  
  
"Bastards!" She yelled as she found the door was locked. She threw her weight against it, but the door remained shut.  
  
"That's it! I got called here for a reason and no man, elf or dwarf is doing this to me!" She threw herself against the door and this time the door burst open. Grabbing her sword (the same one she had taken from the Uruk-hai when rescuing Pippin and Merry) she charged out of the cabin and made her way from the ship into the midst of the battle. 


	12. chapter 12

I own nothing. So there.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The battle was already underway when Faith joined it, but Faith, seriously pissed at being left behind didn't let that stop her from charging upon pretty much anything that didn't seem friendly to her. She spotted Aragorn and the Rangers a fair way in front of her and made her way cutting and slashing towards them. Gimli spotted her first, and watched stunned as Faith took out orc after orc. He was concentrating so hard on Faith's progress he almost missed the orc in front of him. Legolas noticed at the last minute. "Gimli!" He cried firing an arrow at the orc's head but Faith was quicker and took off its head without a second glance. The second glance only came when Legolas's arrow embedded itself in her arm. Darting a glare of pure venom at him she ripped out the arrow, before continuing her murderous spree across the field.  
  
The battle continued all day long. Faith's temper had cooled but her strength kept her going until the battle was over and those who remained alive made their way to the city of Gondor. Faith was beyond feeling any emotion at this point, the only feeling she had left was her muscles telling her that they had taken a vote and were going on strike to spite her. She grimaced and walked up through the streets of Gondor, not bothering to consider that she didn't know where she was going. She was found by Gandalf. "Faith!" He cried, observing the dried blood from her arm, "Come I will take you to the Houses of Healing."  
  
***  
  
Aragorn looked surprised when Gandalf brought Faith into the House. Faith wearily sat down, not even noticing that Aragorn was trying to examine the wound to her arm.  
  
"Where did you get this? For this is not from the arrow of an orc or a Southron."  
  
"I gave it to her." Legolas spoke from the corner of the room. The room turned to face Legolas. "And how did this happen?" Gandalf asked looking concerned.  
  
"Elf boy here isn't as good a shot as he thought he was." Faith answered. "Leave it Aragorn. I'm fine."  
  
"You must be treated Faith. Such a wound could be grievous to you."  
  
"What wound?" Faith asked pulling down her jacket sleeve. Everyone looked stunned. There was no wound left, only dried blood. "The only wound I have is to my jacket." She continued. "And my trust." On which comment she made her way out of the room only to be stopped by Legolas catching hold of her arm.  
  
"And there was me thinking you'd finished after you'd fired an arrow in me." She paused. "Are you going to let me go?" Legolas's hand remained gripping her arm more tightly. "Fine." She turned and moved swiftly. All tiredness evaporated as she moved against the elf who'd had the cheek to hit her with an arrow. She twisted her arm free and then managed to throw Legolas across the room. He landed painfully on his back as Faith advanced towards him.  
  
"Faith" Said Gandalf almost as a warning. Faith threw a scornful glance at Legolas before leaving the room. 


	13. chapter 13

This is the last I've written (so far anyway) I need reviews!   
I own Pelarden (lucky me.....)  
  
Chapter 13  
Faith was found by Gandalf much later in the evening. He took her back to the Houses of Healing, but kept her apart from the fellowship after deciding that it would probably be better if she were left alone that night. He told her as he left. "We ride into battle in two days. Will you come?" Faith had nodded in reply before going to her room to clean herself up and get some rest. She kept herself to herself for those days, resting and regaining her strength for battle. I may not know what I'm here for, but I'll wipe out some evil before I have to go back, she thought grimly.  
Two days later and the fellowship saw Faith, mounted on her own horse waiting for them to depart. Faith grinned inwardly for a moment seeing their faces as she was waiting for them not the reverse, before remembering that the last time she had seen them she had wanted to kill Legolas. She saw him watching her and looked away. I will beat this thing, I'm not going there again. She shut her eyes resolutely as she mentally shook herself. Let's just get through this battle alive before we worry about anything else.  
The Host of the West marched for days into Mordor, repelling all evil before them. Faith rode as best she could (which wasn't particularly well) keeping up with the other riders. Eventually they made their last camp on the fifth day of the march from Morgul Vale. Faith dismounted and settled down apart from the others as best she could when she was confronted by none other than Pelarden who had seen her earlier in the day and was determined to have his revenge for the embarrassment she had caused him.  
"Well, Faith you ride with us into battle." He said patronisingly. Faith ignored him, determined not to let him anger her.   
"I would have thought that a lady such as yourself would have remained behind. Or is it that you prefer the company of men?"   
Not now, not here, a voice inside her head said as her rage began to build. You can't do this, you promised yourself. Stay calm.  
Pelarden bent closely towards her, his breath against her face. "May I offer my humble services in your pleasure lady?" He sniggered as he bent closer.  
Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm... Her mind told her as Pelarden came closer and closer. She shut her eyes tightly, all her willpower trying to stop herself from lunging at Pelarden and teaching him the lesson he so richly deserved.   
Pelarden smirked as he muttered quietly in her ear, "You can scream, but the others will not help you Faith, they fear and hate you. But you already knew that didn't you, Faith?" His hand bent down to smoothe her hair away from her face. Faith was screaming inside, she knew she would snap at any second, her hands crenched unconciously into fists.   
Suddenly Pelarden let out a yelp and Faith felt liquid running down her face. "What the?" She said aloud as she smelt blood, jumping backwards away from Pelarden quickly. Her hands flew to her face and were instantly covered in Pelarden's blood. My God what have I done? Her mind cried as she looked at her hands. I don't even remember.. Oh God, Oh God... She ran wildly, not noticing where she was going, when someone stopped her by standing in front of her. She fell but got up swiftly wanting to run as far away. The figure who stopped her grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall again, Faith weeping silently tried to get up when a voice asked: "Faith what is this?"   
Gimli's concerned face came into focus in front of her. Oh God Oh God let me go, I can't face this, she thought bleakly as Aragorn's and Pippin's faces swam into view.  
"You are not hurt?" Gimli questioned again. Faith shook her head in answer, her body shaking as she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. I can't tell them, they won't understand, what did I do? What if he's dead?  
Legolas appeared behind her carrying his bow in his hand. He looked down at Faith puzzled by her actions. "What is wrong Faith?" he asked gently. Faith shook her head, not looking at any of them. "He will not try to hurt you again." Pippin murmured quietly.  
"What?" Faith looked wildly up at that, don't say I killed him, please, don't say I killed him.  
"Pelarden, the rider. He will not approach you again." Pippin repeated.  
"He's dead?" Her voice was barely a whisper. They looked puzzled.   
"No, Faith. We saw him approach you. We feared he might try to do you some harm after your last encounter with him." Aragorn told her.  
"What happened then?"   
"We saw him as he was talking to you." Legolas told her lifting her face up so they could all see her. "We heard what he said, and we saw what he tried to do."  
"This time Legolas got his aim right!" Pippin pronounced proudly smiling at her. Faith was even more confused "His aim? You shot him?"  
"Only a flesh wound, I did not want to hurt him badly for the battle is tomorrow." Legolas reassured her.  
"Oh! THANK GOD!"   
  
  
Did you like? Hate? Come on!!!! I wanna know now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review and make my day/month/year! 


	14. chapter 14

I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Revelations  
  
"I killed someone." Faith said. She had calmed down now and was sitting with the members of the fellowship. "In my world, I'm a slayer." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, to fight vampires and stop the spread of evil. That's what I am, that's the reason I can fight the way I do and heal the way I have." She gestured towards her arm. "But I made a mistake. And I killed someone."  
  
"But surely you had a reason to kill?" Gimli questioned with a frown on his face.  
  
Faith shook her head. "No, I thought he was a vampire, but he was human and he died."  
  
"What is a 'vampire'? Is it like an orc?" Pippin asked  
  
"A vampire is..." Faith stopped wondering how to explain vampires to a group that knew nothing of them. "A vampire is essentially a demon. They look human, taking the form of the person they kill. They feed on blood. Preferably the blood of a human. Sunlight, stakes through the heart, cutting off their heads - that's what kills them. Holy water works pretty good too."  
  
"So you made a mistake, you thought this man was a vampire and killed him. Yes?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That's not all I did." Faith spoke quietly, her mind going over the events in her past.  
  
Aragorn spoke. "What else did you do?"  
  
"My friends tried to help me. There's another slayer in my world. It's not supposed to happen like that, there's only meant to be one of us. Before I was chosen, She was the slayer. Buffy, Buffy Summers. She drowned, but her friends brought her back. Because she died another slayer was called."  
  
"And that was you?"  
  
"No Gimli. Not quite. There was another before me but she died and then I was called. I moved to Sunnydale and met Buffy." Faith closed her eyes as her memory recalled all that had happened while she was in Sunnydale. "We were on patrol one night when it happened. Buffy realised and said to stop, but I didn't." Her jaw clenched as she thought of what she had done. "I tried to forget what had happened. Buffy kept reminding me. I couldn't cope and I turned against her."  
  
"What happened then?" Pippin asked looking at Faith as a tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"I... I did things I shouldn't have. I went bad. Evil. I worked against Buffy, trying to hurt her. I went after the people she loved. But I couldn't escape what I'd done. Eventually I stopped trying and gave myself up. Now I'm in jail, trying to 'repay my debt to society'." She smiled at her own turn of phrase looking down into her lap, then raising her face to the fellowship dreading what they would think of her.  
  
"You are very brave Faith." A voice came from behind. Gandalf smiled down at her, before settling down beside her. "And I for one am pleased you are here."  
  
"I am also pleased that you are here." Pippin spoke. "For if it were not for you, I'd still be with Ugluk!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at Faith before speaking. "To admit that you are wrong is never easy, and to try to right that wrong is very hard. I too am glad that you are on this quest."  
  
"As am I" growled Gimli. "Else I would be impaled on an orc sword now, and not here with you."  
  
But there was no word from Legolas. He had left while Faith was explaining her past. 


	15. chapter 15

This one's mainly speaking. Text is mostly nicked from Tolkien. I couldn't come up with anything like it.....  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"I am the Mouth of Sauron." The sinister man mounted on a black horse informed the company. They had now arrived outside the Black Gate. Faith looked on the man and shivered. She sensed his cruelty and the evil knowledge that he had in him. So not wanting to end up like that, she thought.  
  
The messenger produced a short sword, grey cloak and a coat of mithril- mail. Faith wondered at the significance as Pippin gave a cry of grief. Obviously something I missed Faith noted.  
  
"So you have yet another of these imps with you!" Cried the Messenger. "What use you find of them I cannot guess; but to send them as spies into Mordor is beyond even your accustomed folly. Still, I thank him, for it is plain that this brat at least has seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now."  
  
"I do not wish to deny them," answered Gandalf. "Indeed, I know them all and all their history, and despite your scorn, foul Mouth of Sauron, you cannot say as much. But why do you bring them here?"  
  
"Dwarf-coat, elf-cloak, blade of the downfallen West, and spy from the little rat-land of the Shire - nay, do not start! We know it well - here are the marks of a conspiracy. Now, maybe he that bore these things was a creature that you would not grieve to lose, and maybe otherwise: one dear to you perhaps? If so, take swift counsel with what little wit is left to you. For Sauron does not love spies, and what his fate shall be depends now on your choice."  
  
Nobody answered him, and he saw the looks of fear and horror in their eyes. He laughed before speaking again. "He was dear to you I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has. And now he shall endure the slow torment of years and never be released, unless maybe when he is changed and broken, so that you shall see what you have done. This shall surely be unless you accept my Lord's terms."  
  
"Name the terms." Gandalf spoke steadily, but Faith noticed that he seemed older as though defeated at last. She wondered whether he would accept.  
  
"These are the terms," The Messenger smiled as he glanced at each one. "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's for ever solely. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and men shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. But they shall help to rebuild Isengard which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's, and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worthy of his trust."  
  
No prizes for guessing who that'll be thought Faith as she watched the Messenger.  
  
Gandalf responded. "This is much to demand for the delivery of one servant. Where is this prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we shall consider these demands."  
  
For a second Faith could have sworn that Gandalf's words left the Messenger at a loss, but he laughed again.  
  
"Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron! These are his terms. Take them or leave them!"  
  
"These we will take!" Gandalf spoke suddenly seizing the coat, cloak and sword. "But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Begone!"  
  
The Messenger was filled with rage, but one look at the faces of the Captains and fear overcame his wrath. He gave a cry, turned and galloped madly back to the Gates, but as he did so his company blew their horns and the Gates opened with a mass of evil spilling out of them. As they did so, down from the hills came orcs and the men of the West were surrounded by greater numbers than themselves.  
  
"Can you say trap?" Muttered Faith grimly as she lifted her sword.  
  
  
  
Oooooh - what will happen next???? Will Faith survive? Why did Legolas leave during her explanation? R&R and I may just put more up and tell you!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. chapter 16

I still own nothing - except my dog and Pelarden  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Aragorn had almost no time to order his men to battle, as the army of Sauron descended upon him and his men. Faith found herself at the front of the battle, and launched herself into an automatic killing mode. It came natural to her the fighting, her slayer strength and speed defeating all that came to her. "Damn, we may actually lose this." She murmured to herself as she slew another orc, noting the innumerable foes around her. Suddenly she heard a cry, and involuntarily she swung her head around to see what had caused it. A man, no creature riding on a black horse came towards the ranks of men to her left.  
  
"Ringwraith!" Cried a man near her as he turned to flee. Faith also began to run but instead of turning away she ran towards it for she had seen a rider fall from his horse in front of the Ringwraith. "Time to do my job properly for a change."  
  
She dived just as the Ringwraith aimed his sword at the man lying on the ground, her sword knocking the Ringwraith's away. She regained her balance, standing between the Ringwraith and his prey when she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
"Faith, you must come with us."  
  
"What the?" She realised that the Ringwraith was speaking to her.  
  
"It is your destiny. You must come."  
  
Faith shuddered, at the sound of the rider's voice. It sent chills down her spine, but she also felt drawn to it, feeling the sensation of evil as it began to creep back into her soul. She struggled within herself, fighting the evil, trying desperately not to give in.  
  
"It is your destiny." The Ringwraith repeated, sensing Faith's inward battle that was mirrored on the battlefield around them.  
  
On hearing the words repeated to her Faith's eyes snapped open and she glared up at the Ringwraith.  
  
"Destiny? With you?" She sneered "HELL NO!"  
  
The Ringwraith lunged at Faith who swiftly parried the blow. "And what's with the whole black rag style anyway? That look is sooo over." She taunted as the Ringwraith began to attack again. "What can't take on a little girl?" The Ringwraith lunged again, Faith swerving to avoid his sword stumbled on the man still lying behind her. The Ringwraith took advantage and knocked her sword from her hands. Faith got her balance back and stood facing her opponent. "Do you worst then." She hissed.  
  
Both the Ringwraith and the man beneath her noticed that she seemed to have no fear at being unarmed. The Ringwraith began his approach, but Faith did not move. He swung his sword, aiming for her neck when Faith, somehow managed to grab his arm and throw his arm away from her, slicing her arm as she did so. She wrenched his sword from his grasp and swung the sword at the former owner. The sword embedded itself within the Ringwraith which let out a shrill wail, before seeming to evaporate, leaving only its mantle and hauberk empty on the ground. The sword Faith held shrivelled up in her hand. Faith threw it away from her before turning to help the man behind her.  
  
"I owe you my life, Lady Faith." He said as she helped him up onto his feet.  
  
Faith looked at the man and then recognised him as Pelarden. Her sense of humour came to her rescue. "Well, don't just stand there - we've got a war to win! Come on." She smiled as she grabbed her sword from where it had landed before launching herself back into battle, killing everything evil in her path.  
  
After what seemed like days, but in reality was only a few hours a voice cried,  
  
"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"  
  
Then a few moments later, the earth rocked beneath Faith's feet. Now is not the time for an earthquake! She thought wryly. The Towers of the Teeth swayed and crumbled and the Black Gate fell into ruin. "I take that back." She said aloud as she watched the destruction happening around her.  
  
"The realm of Sauron is ended!" Gandalf proclaimed. "The Ring-bearer has fulfilled his quest." 


	17. chapter 17

Do you really need another disclaimer?  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Faith arrived in Minas Tirith much later than the rest of the fellowship. She had concealed the injury to her arm, relying on her slayer healing powers to get it fixed and had ridden into Mordor itself with a group of men intent on destroying the fortresses in the north of the land.  
  
Now she had finally returned and had gone to the Houses of Healing, to rest and recuperate. Her arm still ached, but Faith, being Faith ignored the pain. She had not attended the ceremony where Aragorn was crowned. Although the fellowship had not condemned her when she had confessed her crimes to them, she felt that they were uneasy in her presence, and consequently she avoided being seen by them and all others that were within the city walls.  
  
Faith was wandering in the city, it was late at night when most were asleep. Faith had made a habit of walking the streets during the night, it gave her a chance to be outside and alone. None saw her as she walked, something she was grateful for. I wonder what happens next? She pondered. Do I go back to earth or am I stuck here?  
  
Footsteps approached. "Lady Faith?" Pelarden asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you wander here alone?" Pelarden had changed from the person he was since Faith had saved him.  
  
"I needed to get some air."  
  
Pelarden looked at Faith. Since she had returned he was the only one who had made an effort to talk to her. Faith at first had found this annoying, now however, as everyone else ignored her she found it comforting.  
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
"I was wondering whether I stay here or go back. It's not as if I'm needed here now is it?" Faith shivered. The wind had picked up and now she felt cold.  
  
"Come, Lady Faith. Let us return." Pelarden paused before continuing "Perhaps it would be best to ask Gandalf for the answer to your question tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
The next day Faith walked into the court of the King. She was wearing her usual garb, her denim jacket covering up her injured arm. She ignored the whispered comments from the sides of the chamber where people who had never seen her before stood. She only stopped walking when she stood directly in front of Aragorn. She didn't bow, just gazed up at him waiting for him to speak.  
  
"My Lady Faith, it is good to see you again. I trust you are fully recovered from going into Mordor?"  
  
Faith nodded in response, ignoring the dull ache from her arm. Then she said, "I wish to speak with Gandalf."  
  
"You are puzzled about the future." Gandalf said walking towards the throne. "Now is not the time to decide. Much must be done before you return. Not least your injured arm."  
  
Faith looked stunned and then noticed Pelarden smiling in the background. That explains the whole knowing about the injury then, she thought glaring at him. Gandalf led Faith out of the room and back to the Houses of Healing.  
  
"I cannot heal this. She needs Elvish medicine." Aragorn after being told what caused the injury to Faith's arm. "Stubborn wench!" He exclaimed as he pealed back the rough dressing Faith had wrapped it in. "Riding into Mordor! How you survived is a miracle!" He examined her arm more closely. "Legolas is the only one who can heal you now. Be grateful he is still here." Aragorn looked up at Gandalf before saying, "He is with Gimli."  
  
"I will fetch him immediately."  
  
***  
  
Faith winced as Legolas held her arm. They were in her room in the Houses of Healing, Faith sitting on her bed with Legolas sitting on a chair next to it. Now that the bandages were off her arm was hurting more than it had done for days.  
  
"Hey! That hurts!" She cried as Legolas turned her arm over. "Don't suppose it'd kill you to be gentle for once would it?" She muttered beneath her breath. The frown on Legolas's face was the only sign that he'd heard what she had said. After an hour of what seemed like torture to Faith, Legolas re-bandaged her arm.  
  
"I have done all I can, it would have been better for you if it had been treated earlier." He said before leaving the room. "What a charmer." Faith said sarcastically at his back as she flopped down on her bed. "Does have nice eyes though - pity he's such a stuck up little..." She murmured as exhaustion overtook her. She hadn't admitted it to Legolas but she felt more tired now than she ever had done, even after the battle. "Next time I get stabbed I'll make sure it isn't a poisonous blade first." She commented as sleep overtook her. 


	18. chapter 18

I wish I owned it... But I don't.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Legolas! Wait!" Gimli called as he saw his friend make his way back into the city. "How is the Lady Faith?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." He answered.  
  
"You are troubled Legolas?"  
  
"No Gimli. I am quite well."  
  
"Then why do you frown so?" Gimli glanced at Legolas's face and then after a moment said, "I see I am mistaken, come let us go to the city walls together."  
  
It was much later in the day when Legolas finally told Gimli what was on his mind.  
  
"You were right Gimli. I am troubled."  
  
"What is this trouble my friend?"  
  
"It is the Lady Faith."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Nay, Gimli it is not that." Legolas commented on the tone of Gimli's voice. "I wish she were not a part of this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You heard what she said. She taints our victory for her heart is not pure."  
  
"You believe those words son of Thranduil?" Gandalf's voice came from out of the darkness towards Gimli and Legolas. "Yet you yourself have slain many in your years."  
  
"My deeds are different to hers."  
  
"You have slain men."  
  
"There were reasons, for her there were none."  
  
"So you condemn her. Yet she fought in a battle alongside you, a battle that was not her own."  
  
"For fighting in battle I praise her. But I still wish she had not been a part of it."  
  
"Will she recover from her injury?"  
  
"I believe she will. Her own healing ability exceeds that of other mortals."  
  
"I am glad." Gandalf paused before continuing. "For she will need all her strength for when she returns."  
  
"She will leave then?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Yes, Gimli. Of that there can be no question. She herself knows this, she does not belong here."  
  
"I do not understand why she was brought here at all." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Do not question the ways of wizards, Legolas son of Thranduil!" Gandalf spoke sternly. "The reasons are beyond your comprehension."  
  
After a short silence Gimli asked. "When will she return?"  
  
"Not until she is fully healed. That much is certain." Gandalf answered before disappearing back into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Faith woke up the next day. She felt much better and could sense her arm was healing already. She got dressed and decided to go out into the city. What the hell? I may as well see the whole thing before I leave she thought.  
  
As she walked she sensed someone approaching her. "Hello Faith!" Cried Pippin, "It is good to see you again." Faith smiled and turned to find not one hobbit but four standing behind her.  
  
"You must be introduced! This is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, who everyone calls Sam."  
  
"Hello Frodo, Sam." She said nodding her head at each of them remembering that this was the Ring-bearer and his companion.  
  
"Faith saved our lives." Merry said looking at Frodo and Sam. "Like we told you."  
  
Frodo held out his hand to Faith before saying , "We're going to look out over the city from the walls. Will you come?" Faith smiled down at Frodo before taking his outstretched hand. "Sure." 


	19. chapter 19

Pelarden's mine - but then you knew that already.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"So that was when I staked him!" Faith was sitting with the hobbits looking out across the land from the city wall. She was telling them stories of earth, including what it meant to be a slayer. It was Frodo who had asked, but all four were eager to hear her tales. Eventually, after much nagging and pleading Faith had given up trying to avoid telling them and was reciting stories of vampires and other evils to the wide-eyed hobbits. She was for the first time in a long time enjoying herself. The hobbits knew what she was and what she had done, but still enjoyed her company. She was so engrossed with her stories that she hadn't noticed that Gimli and Aragorn had also joined the small group.  
  
"You are braver than we knew Lady Faith." Faith jumped and turned to see Aragorn smiling at her from a little distance away.  
  
"Perhaps next time we should just send Faith into battle while we all stay at home!" Gimli chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps. If I had known this I would never have locked you up on board the ship." Aragorn said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's forgotten." Faith said with a smile.  
  
"And how are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better Gimli, thanks. My arm seems to have started healing properly now."  
  
"The injury from a Ringwraith can be most grievous, you are lucky that Legolas was able to help you." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yeah. Where is Elf boy anyway? Haven't seen him around much."  
  
Gimli looked away at this remembering Legolas's words about Faith the previous night. Faith noticed the movement and wondered what it meant.  
  
"I know not, Lady Faith." Aragorn answered. "He keeps his own counsel as do all elves."  
  
Faith nodded at this, but her eyes remained watching Gimli.  
  
***  
  
Faith was walking down a corridor near the throne room when she finally saw Legolas. "Hey Elf boy! Wait up!" She called at his back. "Legolas! Wait there!" She sped up to catch up with him. Legolas continued walking down the corridor as though he had heard nothing. Faith grabbed his arm to stop him as she finally caught up with him. "Y'know for an elf you have terrible hearing." She panted as she tried to regain her breath. "I thought you could hear everything."  
  
"You wished to speak with me Lady Faith?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yeah, y'know. Thank you for saving my life and stuff." She answered smiling. But as she saw his face her smile disappeared.  
  
"You are welcome." He responded before attempting to leave, but Faith's hand remained on his arm.  
  
"What's with all the formality Elf boy? I'm thanking you here." Faith asked, puzzled by Legolas's coldness.  
  
"I have business with Aragorn, it must not wait." Legolas said firmly as he removed Faith's hand from his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Look, Elf boy. Something's wrong." Faith said as she stood in front of him arms folded. "And you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what it is!"  
  
Legolas glared at Faith before finally responding. "It is you." 


	20. chapter 20

I own pelarden. No more no less.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Faith felt like she had been punched hard in her gut. "Me?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Why?"  
  
"You tainted our victory. It was meant to be pure. With you on our side that changed." Legolas continued. "We were no better than that which we defeated with you."  
  
Faith felt her mind whirling before feeling her anger rising. "And what? You've never made a mistake in your life?" She asked before continuing. "What am I saying? You're perfect, of course you haven't." She spat.  
  
"It is..."  
  
"No, don't you dare tell me what it is and what it isn't." Faith interrupted. "You judge me? You know nothing of me my life the things I've seen and done."  
  
"I know enough."  
  
"You don't know shit. I spend my life fighting evil every night. I made a mistake. I went bad. I'm paying for it. God! Don't you think that if I could go back and stop myself from doing it I would?" She asked, her voice rising as she glared at Legolas. "You don't know what it's like to be me Legolas Greenleaf. You live in your own safe little world of trees and grass and that's all you see. I spend my life killing things that want to kill me. It's kill or be killed. And I killed. It's what I am. And it's what I'm good at. And if it's true that I tainted your victory, well at least it was the lesser of two evils. All though with you around, I'm seriously beginning to doubt that!"  
  
Faith turned and began to walk away, before Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "You say that about me?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, Elf boy, I say that about you. And take your filthy hands off me before I..."  
  
"Before you what? Kill me like you did with the other?"  
  
Faith pulled her arm away from Legolas's grasp. Her eyes daring him to push her a little further. Inside her head a little voice began to tell her to hurt him like he deserved, but as it did so she blinked, her anger became less and then she said scornfully. "Kill you? Hell no! I wouldn't waste my valuable time." She moved away from him, leaving the elf standing there alone in the corridor.  
  
***  
  
"Lady Faith?" A voice asked outside Faith's room.  
  
"What Pelarden?" Faith asked wearily as she opened the door.  
  
"Would you care to walk with me?" He saw Faith begin to shake her head. "I will not accept a refusal."  
  
"Fine, come on then." She said as she grabbed her jacket. "I hate you y'know." Faith commented as she saw his grinning face.  
  
They walked around the city, Pelarden trying his hardest to amuse Faith, who's thoughts were elsewhere. I could have killed him, I wanted to. But you didn't, said another voice in her head. You fought it and you won. Yeah, until the next time.  
  
"Faith," Gandalf said as he approached. "I would speak with you." Pelarden left the two of them together, still wondering what was on Faith's mind, when he saw Legolas.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" He said as he hurried towards him.  
  
Legolas didn't recognise him for a moment and then realised that this was the rider he had shot the night before the battle.  
  
"Prince Legolas," Pelarden repeated. "I would thank you for healing Lady Faith."  
  
Legolas looked surprised at Pelarden before asking. "You thank me for healing her?"  
  
Pelarden nodded and then said. "I am pleased that you were able to heal her, for she revealed the wound to none, and I was afraid that it would kill her."  
  
"You were afraid it would kill her? Why?"  
  
Pelarden answered simply. "Because she got it whilst saving my life."  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh! What next??? Do you want more? Then I want reviews - got that reviews and lots of 'em................... 


	21. chapter 21

I wish I did own it. But I don't. So there!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"He hates me y'know." Faith commented as she watched Legolas talking to Pelarden.  
  
"Why would you say such a thing?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Because it's true." Faith answered wearily as she sat down on a wall. Gandalf sat down beside her.  
  
"I talked to him, thanked him for saving my life, he told me I'd 'tainted the victory'"  
  
"Do you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, did I taint it? I don't belong here."  
  
"But you saved someone. A man who would have perished if it were not for you."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I did." She said with a smile looking over towards Pelarden. "And what the hell? I don't need Elf boy's approval to live do I? I've managed for long enough before now haven't I?" She grinned at Gandalf who smiled back at her.  
  
"How is your arm?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Better. Not completely healed but better. I still feel tired all the time though"  
  
"It takes time to recover from such a wound as yours. Many mortals could not manage what you have done, riding into Mordor and hiding your injury for many days. Eowyn for example."  
  
Faith nodded in agreement, before feeling her tiredness return. Gandalf noticing her head beginning to droop said. "Come, I think you are more tired than you realise. I will take you back to your room where you can rest."  
  
***  
  
"Legolas." Gandalf said later on in the evening. "I hear you spoke with Faith."  
  
"Yes. I spoke with her."  
  
"And you told her what you thought, about her 'tainting your victory'."  
  
Legolas acknowledged this by bowing his head.  
  
"The wisdom of elves!" Gandalf exclaimed angrily. "Do you not see what you have done? That girl has been through many trials in her life, your disapproval is one she should not have to face!"  
  
"I do not think she should be here."  
  
"She should not. But she is." Faith said as she walked into the room.  
  
Legolas glared at Faith as she walked towards him.  
  
"Problem Elf boy? Can't stand being in the same room as me?"  
  
"I say you should not be here."  
  
"I was called here for a reason. It's my job to kill evil while yours seems to be just sitting around looking pretty." Faith said and then added as an afterthought "Sitting pretty and sulking."  
  
"I do not sulk! Or sit around looking 'pretty'"  
  
"No? Could have fooled me. That's all you've been on about since you found out the truth about me, how I shouldn't be here. Well I am, so just get over it!"  
  
"You should be sent back."  
  
"And I will be! Eventually. Hopefully. Do you think I want you're immortal self to be hovering around telling me I 'should not be here' every five seconds. Hell no! I'd rather go home and face instant death than be here with you!"  
  
"I for one will be glad when you are gone."  
  
"Don't worry Elf boy. I won't make it past thirty."  
  
Legolas frowned, puzzled. "Thirty?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah thirty. I'll be dead by then. Slayers don't tend to have a long and healthy life span. It's the whole fighting all the forces of evil in the world every night. Has a nasty tendency to shorten your life expectancy." She threw her words at Legolas as she left the room. 


	22. chapter 22

I own it all! It's miiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne! (Ok it isn't - but writing that felt good!)  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Days passed in Minas Tirith. Faith had made new friends amongst the inhabitants of the city, including none other than Eowyn who now ignored Faith's odd clothes, accepting her for what she was as opposed to what she wore.  
  
The two shared many conversations, talking about their mutual experience of destroying Ringwraiths. Eowyn was amazed at how well Faith's arm had healed, particularly as she herself knew her own injuries would never completely leave her.  
  
"So, when will you leave with Faramir?" Faith asked Eowyn as they stood on a balcony watching Faramir with some men down below.  
  
"I will not leave with Faramir, first I must return to my own land. When the one whom I long loved as father is laid to rest then I will go to him."  
  
Faith gazed down into the courtyard and then saw Legolas as he walked towards Faramir. "Damn!" She muttered underneath her breath.  
  
Eowyn glanced up at Faith and laughed. "You have lost your heart I see!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What? To Elf boy?" Faith asked incredulously. "Not in this lifetime!"  
  
"Your eyes belie your words Faith." Eowyn teased.  
  
"No way! Okay? No way! For one thing he hates me. Two, I don't like him either. Three, the whole pointy ears thing. Four, even if I did love him - which I don't, hello - mortal not of this planet, and five all he does is sit around looking pretty and sulk."  
  
"So you admit you find him attractive!"  
  
"No Eowyn! Okay? NO!"  
  
***  
  
Legolas would not admit it to anyone but he was feeling ever so slightly guilty about what he had said to Faith after Pelarden's revelation and Gandalf's recriminations. He had not meant that he wished for Faith's death when he had said he would be glad when she finally left. He was stunned when she told him she would be dead by the time she reached thirty. Consequently he decided to seek out Pelarden to find out if it were true. He found Pelarden with Faramir, not noticing that Faith was watching him from a balcony above.  
  
"Pelarden, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Of course, Prince Legolas." Answered Pelarden wondering what Legolas had to say to him.  
  
"I wish to know something about the Lady Faith." Legolas paused before continuing. "She spoke of her life as a slayer in her world and said that it would be short. Do you know of this?"  
  
Pelarden's shoulders slumped in reply. "Indeed I do Prince Legolas." He answered. "Her life will be short in her world. What she does there will eventually destroy her. It is her duty to do so."  
  
"Has she spoken to you of what she has done there then?"  
  
"You mean do I know of her past? Yes she has told me. I admire her all the more for it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I insulted her when I first met her, threatened her when I had the chance. She could have killed me but she did not. Then she saved my life risking her own as she did so. Many others would have left me die without me doing what I did to her first. I have not told anyone else of this Prince Legolas," He said taking a deep breath. "But it called to her."  
  
"What called?"  
  
"The Ringwraith. It called to her, told her to join with them. She almost did." 


	23. chapter 23

Pelarden is mine. That is (unfortunately) it.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Faith was bored. Her arm was now completely healed and she was sick and tired of doing nothing all day. Must be the whole slayer senses wanting some action she mused as she looked out of her window. A thought occurred to her. "Hell why not?" She said aloud with a grin before dashing out to the courtyard below. Faith had seen what looked like a scarecrow from her window. In reality it was a dummy used for training men for battle. Faith had decided to do a little training of her own on it.  
  
After warming up her muscles she stood in front of the figure and bowed as she would when she fought another in practise. Taking a deep breath she started her usual workout, her voice echoing around the courtyard with each blow she aimed at the figure. Faith was enjoying herself, being cooped up is never good particularly if you're a slayer she pondered as she aimed a high kick at the figure's head. Unbeknown to her she had gained quite an audience. The hobbits, Gimli, Eowyn, Pelarden and Legolas were all watching her from different parts of the courtyard and balconies above.  
  
"You are talented Faith," Commented Gimli. "But can you stop this?" With that he threw his axe at her, making sure that if she couldn't stop it she could easily jump away to avoid it.  
  
Faith turned and caught the axe without even blinking, she let her arm follow through and threw the axe back at Gimli, with far more accuracy than any other could have managed. Gimli ducked his axe as it came towards him, knowing that he was unable to catch it. The axe embedded itself in a door directly behind him.  
  
"Amazing!" He cried as he went to retrieve his axe. He struggled for a moment as he tried to pull it out of the door. Faith came up behind him and pulled the axe which came away from the door easily in her hands. She smiled at Gimli as she gave him back his axe. As she turned back to her practising she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Legolas standing behind her.  
  
"I see you have recovered your strength Faith." He said.  
  
"Five by five." She answered shrugging his hand away before returning to the dummy for her practise.  
  
"You should not over exert yourself." He stated as he watched her go back to the dummy.  
  
"Why the hell do you care Elf boy? Afraid you may have to touch me again?" Faith muttered as she aimed another kick at the dummy's body. She turned after her kick waiting to hear Legolas's answer but he had left the courtyard. Faith shook her head and muttered some curses under her breath before continuing her workout on the dummy.  
  
Later that night Faith couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours she had given up and gone for a walk, hoping the exertion would tire her out so that she could get some rest. "Course if there was any sense in the thing, I'd already be tired after the workout today, but no, I'm wide awake!" She said as she flung the covers off her bed. Now she was wandering the streets of Minas Tirith. She heard a step behind her.  
  
"Pelarden, can't you leave me alone for more than five seconds? I can take care of myself y'know." She said her exasperation showing as she turned to face the figure approaching her. "Forget what I said." She commented when she recognised who it was. "Pelarden you're more than welcome to follow me. Anything is better than Elf boy."  
  
Legolas said nothing on hearing Faith's words but continued to walk towards her.  
  
"What? What now? Thought of something even more insulting that you forgot to say?" She asked sarcastically as he came closer.  
  
"I wish to ask you something." Legolas said eventually coming to a stop right in front of her.  
  
"You wish to ask me something?" Faith asked incredulously, before saying. "Fine ask away. Anything to get you away from me."  
  
"Why did the Ringwraith call to you?"  
  
Faith looked stunned at his question. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and then answered. "I don't know. Who told you?"  
  
"Pelarden." He said before stopping Faith's exclamation of disgust. "Nay Faith, I have not finished yet. He said you almost accepted. Did you?"  
  
Faith closed her eyes, debating whether to tell the truth or not. Will he be even more disgusted with me? She thought, and why the hell do I care? She opened her eyes and replied.  
  
"Yes. I almost did." 


	24. chapter 24

Dun. Dun. Dun!!!!!! Stil owning nothing mind.......  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Faith's words hung in the air. An uncomfortable silence developed between the two of them. Faith finally spoke. "Happy now? Now that you know all my dark secrets. I think I'll go to bed." She started to make her way back up the street.  
  
"Why did you not accept?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you not accept?" Legolas repeated watching as Faith turned back to face him.  
  
"Why? Simple Elf boy. I've been there, done that and I'm not going back." She said as she walked slowly back towards him. "You've never had that feeling have you? The one of being lost and not being able to find yourself again. Of having no control no matter how hard you try." Faith stood inches away from Legolas's face, their eyes level as the street had a slight incline, with Faith standing higher up than Legolas.  
  
"You've never felt that. I have. I don't know why that thing called to me, but I fought it. I fought it and I won. And no elf, man, dwarf, hobbit or whatever the hell else you have on this planet is changing that fact." She said quietly, she was so close to Legolas that he could feel her breath on his face. He shut his eyes almost unconsciously for a second. When he opened them again she was gone.  
  
The next day Gandalf and Aragorn were nowhere to be found. Faith was not bothered by this. After the encounter with Legolas the previous night she wasn't feeling very sociable. In fact she was avoiding everyone, two people in particular, Legolas and Pelarden. She spotted Pelarden some way away from her. Inwardly groaning she dived down a side street before he had a chance to see her. "That's it! I've had enough of this place. The sooner I go back to jail the better. At least there people leave me alone."  
  
Her wanderings had brought her to some stables. Recognising her horse amongst those that were there she debated about taking the horse out for a ride. Pelarden's voice decided her. Grabbing her horse and saddling it up as quick as she could, she mounted and rode out the city gates with only the city guards noticing her leaving.  
  
It was Frodo who first noticed her absence. He had gone looking for her after noticing she was not at breakfast, at first assuming she had stayed in bed. By supper time he was beginning to get worried having checked her room earlier in the day. Frodo came across Legolas and Gimli discussing how the two would offer their services (and those of their people) to Aragorn in the rebuilding of Gondor.  
  
"Have you seen the Lady Faith today?" Frodo asked anxiously.  
  
"No Frodo. Why can she not be found?" Gimli questioned noticing the expression on Frodo's face.  
  
"I have been searching for her all day, yet she seems to have vanished." He answered.  
  
"Perhaps she left with Gandalf and Aragorn." Suggested Legolas.  
  
"More likely she is hiding from Pelarden!" Gimli chuckled.  
  
"Why do you say that Gimli?" Frodo said looking puzzled.  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Gimli laughed. "The man is in love with her. He follows her everywhere. I wonder if she would have saved his life if she knew what a burden he would become to hers."  
  
"She would have saved his life regardless." Frodo stated.  
  
"Do not worry about Faith." Gimli said patting Frodo on the shoulder. "We have seen she can easily take care of herself."  
  
***  
  
"Dammit! I'm lost, tired and I want to go home!" Faith had ridden a little further than she had intended and now she didn't have a clue where she was. "I'm a city girl - the countryside means nothing to me!" She shouted up at the stars wishing she could tell where she was from them. "Course they have different constellations here..." She muttered as she tried riding the horse in what she vaguely believed was the direction of the city. "What I wouldn't do for a map! Or someone who knew the way. Hell even Elf boy would do. I don't care, just as long as he knew how to get back." Her mind dwelled on Legolas for a while. "Stupid hair, stupid ears, stupid elf...Okay I admit it I do like him!" She shouted out defiantly. "Ok? I don't know why I like him. In fact I hate him! But I do like him!" She spurred her horse to go faster determined to make it back before it was too dark to see when her horse stumbled on some loose stones, Faith lost her balance and landed heavily on the ground. "Dammit! Stupid elf! See what thinking about him gets me into..." She said aloud as she slipped into unconsciousness. 


	25. chapter 25

Do you really need to read it again? I own nothing! Got that? Nothing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The wedding of Aragorn and Arwen passed off smoothly the next day. Faith was forgotten in the celebrations, her horse had not yet returned riderless for Faith had ridden far the day before. It was only late in the evening after most had gone to bed that her horse returned and her absence was noticed.  
  
"That we should have forgotten her!" Exclaimed Merry when the news was brought to the fellowship by Pelarden.  
  
"I hope she is unharmed. I would blame myself for ignoring you yesterday Frodo." Gimli stated quietly before leaping up from where he was sitting. "My Lady!" he cried.  
  
Galadriel slowly nodded in greeting to Gimli before addressing the fellowship.  
  
"Where is the one that was called? The one known as Faith?"  
  
"She is missing. Her horse returned riderless less than an hour ago." Answered Legolas.  
  
Galadriel looked at each member of the fellowship in turn, gazing deeply into each of their eyes as though searching for something. "She must be found and found soon. Come." She said gesturing to Pelarden and Legolas, "You are the most capable, it would be best if you two alone sought her out."  
  
Galadriel led them to her room. "Only one of you will find her. When you do I ask you to take her to the Houses of Healing and then come to me. Fair winds." She said in blessing.  
  
Legolas and Pelarden left Galadriel, Pelarden concerned, Legolas annoyed. He did not want to be searching for Faith, wishing instead that he could be with his friends before the fellowship finally broke up to return to their respective homes. He mounted his horse as did Pelarden and they rode out of the city together. Once outside the city walls Pelarden went one way while Legolas took the other, cursing Faith's stupidity at riding off alone.  
  
Faith awoke with the sun beating down on her head. Every muscle in her body was aching and she wasn't too sure if she hadn't broken something either. She tried to move. "Fuck!" She shouted as the pain returned with a vengeance. She gave up trying, closing her eyes to the relentless sun. "What a way to go. Stuck out in the middle of nowhere, lying on the ground, thrown from a horse. Where's a vampire when you need one to kill you?" She moaned as the pain began to overtake her again. "Ok losing consciousness now..."  
  
Legolas was still cursing when he found her. He recognised her from a distance and called, "Why do you sit around Lady Faith? Too proud to get up when a prince approaches?"  
  
It was only when he dismounted that he noticed how badly injured she was. As he knelt down to see to her wounds he heard her voice very faintly saying,  
  
"Screw you Elf boy."  
  
He looked up into her face relieved that she was alive, but then his relief was replaced by anger. "Next time you ride alone make sure you are capable of doing so!" He said as he began picking her up, trying to put her onto his horse. As he did so he noticed that she had fainted. Muttering yet another oath he mounted up behind her and began the long ride back to Minas Tirith.  
  
"What possessed you to ride out this far anyway?" Legolas asked Faith when she finally regained consciousness.  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"You could not have remained in the city and done something?"  
  
"Pelarden was around." Faith answered.  
  
Legolas chuckled.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?"  
  
Legolas remained quiet, stifling his laughter.  
  
"What? Is it so unbelievable to you that someone actually likes me?"  
  
"I did not say so." He said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
  
"Contrary to what you may think Elf boy, it's not completely ridiculous." She said swinging around to face him, her actions surprising him. "Is it so hard to believe?"  
  
Legolas looked into Faith's eyes before replying. "No." He murmured quietly, then leaned in to kiss her.  
  
ohmigod!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally I get to the romance!!!!!!!!! That's all I've written folks so far so comments would seriously be appreciated! R&R now!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	26. chapter 26

Thank you to all my reviewers - I love you too!  
  
Now if Legolas kissed me I think I'd react different - but there you are. I own Pelarden and that's it.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The sound of a slap echoed around Faith and Legolas. "What the hell was that?" Demanded Faith.  
  
Legolas said nothing, he was too busy holding a very aching jaw to think of an answer. As he did so he felt Faith beginning to slip off the horse. He grabbed her to steady her but Faith shoved his hand away and before they knew it they were both off the horse.  
  
"Dammit Elf boy! Can't you see I'm in a bad enough way as it is?" Faith moaned as she tried to stand up. Legolas caught hold of his horse and then led it back to where Faith was. He remained silent as he helped her back up and mounted up himself. To be honest he was just as confused as Faith was over the kiss. He hadn't meant to do it but somewhere in his heart he secretly enjoyed it.  
  
The rest of the ride was accomplished in silence. Neither Faith, who was too tired to talk or Legolas who was too confused said a word as they eventually rode back to the city. Faith felt unconsciousness claim her again as they rode through the city gates. Legolas dismounted and then carried Faith to the Houses of Healing leaving her in the hands of one of the healers, before making his way to Galadriel.  
  
"You are troubled Legolas." Galadriel said on his appearance.  
  
"Yes, Lady."  
  
"It was you who found Faith?" Without waiting for an answer Galadriel continued, "Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
Legolas was surprised to see Galadriel's mirror with her, she had in fact brought it with her for this very occasion. Legolas walked towards it and then bent down gazing at the surface of the water. He saw a land that he did not recognise, with strange buildings. He saw Faith fighting something, she looked younger, more innocent. Then the picture changed, he saw Faith kill the man she had talked about, he saw her deeds after. Finally he saw the jail Faith was in. He looked up towards Galadriel, puzzled, unsure of what he was supposed to make of what he had seen. She gestured for him to look again, so he did. He saw Faith with him laughing and smiling, more at ease than he had ever seen her, the picture changed again and he saw Faith fighting once more but without the killing instinct that he had come to associate with her. Finally he saw her death, she saved someone by dying for them. Her death was horrible, painful and as he watched her die he realised that she knew it would be horrible and painful but she did it anyway, to save another. He couldn't bear to see the image any longer although it burned itself into his memory. He saw Faith, his Faith! Die. He left the room running, trying to forget what he had just seen.  
  
Faith stirred in her bed, she sensed that someone was in the room with her. As her blurry eyes began to focus she groaned. "Elf boy! Did you have to wake me up?" She glared at Legolas and then saw his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me Elf boy."  
  
"You're going to die." The words came out. Faith looked surprised and then noticed how his face seemed full of misery and pain.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come here." She held her hand out to him. He took it and she drew him onto the bed next to her. He lay next to her as she smoothed his hair out of his face before speaking again. "I'm not immortal Legolas."  
  
"I do not want you to leave." He said softly.  
  
"I have to go back. C'mon, it's what you wanted!" She said jokingly smiling at him.  
  
Legolas said nothing as tears began to well up in his eyes, some part of him had hoped that if he could make her stay then he could keep her away from the things he had seen. He had not understood what her fate was before, now he did and he bitterly regretted how he had acted. He lay there silently watching Faith as her exhaustion overtook her. He watched her all night long, wishing he could change the world just to keep her. 


	27. chapter 27

I still own Pelarden. But I'll swap for Legolas!!!!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Pelarden was overjoyed with the news of Faith's return. He rushed into the Houses of Healing only to find Faith in bed with Legolas with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"What is this!" He cried as he saw the two of them before him. "You take advantage of her injuries elf!" He said pulling out his sword.  
  
"What the? Pelarden shut the fuck up ok? I've already got a killer headache from Elf boy letting me fall off his horse yesterday without you coming in here shouting. And didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?" Faith said angrily as she tried to get up out of bed.  
  
Pelarden ignored Faith and advanced towards Legolas. "Pelarden, in case it escapes your notice Elf boy and I are actually dressed." Faith said wincing as she managed to stand up.  
  
"He intends to use you. He hates you. I have heard him speak." He growled as he moved closer towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas was unarmed, his weapons lay on the chair near the door. Unfortunately, Pelarden was between him and the chair. He looked at Pelarden's eyes noting the angry fire that was burning within them, he wondered what would happen next when Faith grabbed Pelarden from behind and threw him out of the room via the door. She limped towards the door, shouted "And stay out!" Before slamming it shut on the figure of Pelarden laying uncomfortably in a heap against the wall.  
  
She grinned as she turned towards Legolas. "What can I say? I'm so not a morning person." She felt her knees begin to buckle under her, "Umm, could do with a little help here."  
  
Legolas caught her before she fell, carrying her back to the bed before pulling the covers over her. "You're always rescuing me from him aren't you?" She murmured as he went to move away. "Legolas." She whispered. He smiled at her tenderly and said "Sleep." Her eyes closed and as she drifted off she felt him kiss her forehead softly. 


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
When Faith eventually woke up later in the day Legolas was still beside her. "How is it you don't close your eyes?"  
  
"Elves do not need sleep as mortals do."  
  
"You've got it all haven't you? Immortal, don't need sleep. Only drawback is the ears." She chuckled.  
  
"You do not like my ears?" He asked, pretending to be offended.  
  
"They're well y'know, a little weird."  
  
"I do not..."  
  
Legolas was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"If that's Pelarden, tell him that just cos his manners have improved doesn't mean I wanna see him." Faith muttered as she pushed Legolas up to answer the knock.  
  
"You should tell him, not I."  
  
"Hello, like injured here?" She said shoving Legolas off the bed. "Just answer the door!"  
  
Eowyn stood outside with a plate of food. "I am glad that you have returned Faith. We were worried."  
  
"Don't worry about me - I'm pretty indestructible." Faith commented as she started eating.  
  
"Indeed." Eowyn commented with a laugh in her eyes. "Then what great creature gave you these injuries?"  
  
Faith scowled at her before answering. "A horse."  
  
"A horse?" Eowyn asked incredulously. "You who slew a Ringwraith is defeated by a horse?"  
  
"Yeah yeah don't rub it in. Horses and me don't mix." Faith answered with gleam in her eye. "I even got Elf boy thrown from his yesterday."  
  
Eowyn turned to face Legolas laughing. "Is this true Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas muttered something about leaving the two of them together before turning to depart, Faith picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at the back of his head. "That's for waking me up in the middle of the night!" She called.  
  
Legolas made his way from the Houses of Healing to where Gimli and the rest of the fellowship were. Part of him was elated the other part devastated. All he knew was that he wanted Faith to be with him here on middle earth, not in her own world of constant danger.  
  
"You seem troubled Legolas." Gimli commented when he saw his friend. "We heard it was you who found Faith."  
  
Legolas nodded in response, sitting down beside Gimli.  
  
"Pelarden seems to want your head! What were you doing?"  
  
"I was watching her sleep."  
  
"Watching her sleep!" Exclaimed Gimli. "Why?"  
  
"I do not want her to leave."  
  
"This is a change of heart for you my friend. What caused this?"  
  
"I do not know." Legolas answered reluctant to reveal the truth behind Faith's encounter with the Ringwraith. He paused before continuing, "I saw what she does Gimli. I saw what her world is. I did not understand before. I do not envy her in her task."  
  
"Gandalf has said that she must return."  
  
"I know." 


	29. chapter 29

Hell I don't even like Pelarden! Do you want him?  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Faith was up and about within a few days. Her recovery was not as quick as she expected but Gandalf pointed out to her that she had been injured more than once recently which was probably why her strength was taking its time to return. Not that it bothered her being confined to her room almost everyone who knew her had been to visit, Legolas most of all. In fact he tended to come late in the evening after everyone had left her to get some rest. He would stay with her while she slept, just enjoying being near to her. One night when she was more awake than usual he said,  
  
"I must apologise for what I said to you Lady Faith."  
  
"Hmm?" Faith asked, his voice recalling her from her own little world.  
  
"I am sorry for what I said to you. You did not taint our victory. Your presence made it pure."  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Faith asked with a smile on her lips.  
  
"You fought evil both inwardly and outwardly. You defeated both. There can be no purer victory."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
***  
  
"She has done what we wanted Gandalf."  
  
"Indeed, more than we asked for." Gandalf said turning to Galadriel who stood next to him. "But she must still return."  
  
"My heart weeps for him, he does not yet realise how much he loves her."  
  
"Nor does she realise what he means to her."  
  
***  
  
Faith was laughing at Legolas. He had taken it upon himself to teach her how to use his bow after she had explained how to kill vampires. He had taken her outside the city walls for some practise. The conversation had begun thus.  
  
"If you think I'd carry something like this around all night long of the off-chance I might use it you must be mental."  
  
"It will be a useful weapon for you. Now stand as I showed you and take your aim."  
  
Faith turned and looked at Legolas. "You really don't understand the whole slayer package do you? Here you take your shot and then I'll do mine."  
  
She handed him his bow and arrows back. Legolas took aim hitting the target perfectly before handing an arrow and his bow to Faith. Faith stood in the wrong position on purpose before letting the arrow fly. Legolas had laughed at her stance, before noticing that her arrow had sliced through his perfectly. His laughter died while Faith started laughing hysterically at the look on his face.  
  
"But it is not possible!" He cried as he examined the target. "How did you do it?"  
  
"It's the whole slayer package, Elf boy. Strength, healing and skill, which means I can use pretty much any weapon and the training comes provided."  
  
"It is unfair!" He said turning to her. Faith managed to pull a straight face for a moment before bursting out laughing again. "If you could see your face!" She cried tears rolling down her face. Legolas glared at her as he approached. "You dare mock me?" He asked  
  
"Yes!" She said before collapsing into helpless giggles. Legolas watched her amusedly before shaking his head. "I still say it is unfair." He murmured as he pulled her close to him. Faith recovered to see him gazing into her eyes. The blue met brown with an identical fire in each. Legolas held her for a moment tightly before kissing her. His heart leapt as he did so. I love her, I love her. The thought came into his mind as he held her tighter. The kiss broke, but still he held her. "Umm, Elf boy?" Faith whispered into his ear. "I'm not liking the whole unable to breath sensation."  
  
"I am sorry." He said loosening his grasp but not completely releasing her.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from her. He opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded. Pelarden stood in between him and Faith and said. "There she is." 


	30. chapter 30

Pelarden's scum. But he's the only thing I own. Doesn't say much for me now does it?  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Legolas was held firm as Faith was led away from him. He struggled, but those who held him just tightened their grip.  
  
"What is happening? Why are they taking her away?" He demanded.  
  
"That is not your concern, Elf." Answered Pelarden with a peculiar smile on his face. "Take him back to the city and see that he does not leave."  
  
"You hold me prisoner?" Asked Legolas outraged.  
  
"Tis for your own safety." Was all the response he got before he was led back to the city. He was taken to a building away from where his friends were and guarded by the men who had taken him there.  
  
Faith meanwhile was led a short distance away from where she and Legolas had been practising. She was confused as to what was going on and slightly afraid too. She did not like the look on Pelarden's face when he had appeared in front of her separating Legolas and herself. She made a mental note to keep quiet until everything was explained.  
  
"And here she is!" Pelarden said triumphantly to the surrounding men. Faith did not recognise any of them, her fear began to grow.  
  
"Well, do you confess?" Pelarden asked in a strange voice.  
  
"Confess to?" Faith said looking puzzled.  
  
"Your crimes. Murderer and enemy of Gondor."  
  
Faith's mind whirled. Okay yes I did kill someone I know that but 'enemy of Gondor'? How the hell did that happen?  
  
"You do not answer. Perhaps you would wish me to explain?" Pelarden asked. "Do you not remember the Ringwraith?" He hissed. "I was there Faith, remember? I saw it call to you. You were in league with Sauron. Now he is defeated you hide your true nature, fooling all even the Elf. But you do not fool me Faith. You never fooled me."  
  
Faith looked at Pelarden incredulously. "You gotta be kiddin' me. This is what it's all about? Stop being an idiot and let me go."  
  
"Let an ally of Sauron's go? Hah!" He cried. "You must kill us all before we let a creature like you go. Look on her, remember her strength and speed? What woman has this? None. Only those who have evil in them can do all this."  
  
"Excuse me? I saved your life!"  
  
"Do not try to deceive these men Faith. It will not work."  
  
Faith closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. How the hell am I going to get out of this?  
  
***  
  
Unbeknown to her help was already on its way. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam had been having lunch on the city walls and had seen the whole thing enfold in front of them. Now they had split up to find help. Frodo rushed to find Gandalf, Merry to find Aragorn, Pippin to find Gimli and Sam to find Legolas. Pippin came across Gimli first.  
  
"Gimli!" He cried. "Come quickly. Something is happening to Faith!"  
  
"What is this?" Gimli asked. Pippin explained what the hobbits had seen happen beneath them. Gimli leapt to his feet and the two started to make their way to the city gate when Sam rushed up to them.  
  
"They're keeping Legolas over there and refuse to let him out!" He panted as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
"What!" The dwarf cried and rushed to where Legolas was being held. He charged into the room knocking one of the men unconscious and threatening the others with his axe. "If on this day something happens to the Lady Faith my axe will taste blood." He swore. 


	31. chapter 31

Pelarden is still mine. Whether I wan't him or not. Lucky me.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Faith opened her eyes and watched mesmerised as Pelarden paced in front of her, a plan forming in her mind. I may not get out of this alive, she thought grimly, but I'll be damned if I go tied up and helpless. She began to work loose the ropes that held her wrists.  
  
Pelarden continued to rant in front of her. "You think that we, loyal servants to the king would let our enemy go? We are worthy men and we will do our duty to our king."  
  
None of the men noticed as Gimli, Sam, Pippin and Legolas ran towards them, Legolas stringing an arrow to his bow as he ran. If he hurts one hair on her head I will kill him. He thought as he began to aim at Pelarden.  
  
Faith felt the ropes slip down from her wrists. Well here goes nothing! She thought as she moved swiftly towards Pelarden. She grabbed his sword from his hand, swirled it around and put it to his neck.  
  
"Now then, I think you've spoken enough. You and your merry men are going to let me go. Ok?" She said tightening her grip on Pelarden as he tried to get away. "Don't struggle you idiot. Hey, I confess to being a murderer, what makes you think I won't kill you?"  
  
Gimli, Pippin, Sam and Legolas arrived as she was talking. The men around Faith had started to advance on Faith as she knew they would when a voice cried "Hold!"  
  
Everyone looked up. On the city walls stood Aragorn with Gandalf, Frodo and Merry and boy, thought Faith does he look pissed.  
  
Pelarden took advantage of Faith's distraction to get away from her. Grabbing a sword from one of the men he aimed it at Faith. Faith reacted on instinct defending herself with the sword she held. The two fought oblivious to their surroundings, while Legolas aimed his arrow at Pelarden but each time Faith got in the way. "If I did not know better," he muttered aloud, "I would say she was doing it on purpose."  
  
Gimli nodded as he stood beside him, watching the battle as it continued.  
  
Faith wasn't actually intending to block Legolas's aim. All her thoughts were towards winning the fight she was in, preferably without killing. Aragorn had by now arrived and was looking even angrier than he had been on the walls.  
  
"I said hold!" He repeated. Faith obediently stopped, Pelarden didn't aiming a blow at Faith. Faith deflected it, knocking Pelarden's sword from his grasp as Legolas loosed his arrow at Pelarden. It struck Faith's hand.  
  
Faith turned and looked at Legolas as she pulled the arrow from her hand. "I could have killed him easily when I was fighting him. I'm not going to let you make the same mistake I did." She turned away from everybody and made her way back to the city. "And if anyone wants me," She called over her shoulder, "I'll be in my usual suite in the Houses of Healing."  
  
***  
  
Later in the evening Faith made her way to the throne room. Her hand was bandaged and was healing nicely according to the healer who had seen her. "If I stay much longer in this place I'm gonna start painting the walls my own colour" Faith muttered as the healer had bandaged her wound. "And what is it with that Elf and arrows? Doesn't he realise he could have someone's eye out?" Her good mood returned and was not dispelled even by the information that Aragorn wanted to see her urgently as soon as she was able to be seen.  
  
She walked into the throne room to be confronted by the room being completely full. "Marvellous, I get summoned with an audience. Just what I always wanted." 


	32. chapter 32

Next time I'm inventing someone like Legolas! No I didn't say I owned him dammit! I just said I would invent someone like him... Still owning Pelarden tho'  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"Welcome, Faith." Aragorn said as he noticed her approach. "How is your wound?"  
  
"Healing nicely." Faith answered holding up her hand.  
  
"You have been summoned here because we wish to know what was happening earlier today." Aragorn stated quietly.  
  
Faith was not in the mood for this. She hated being watched by people and being put on the spot by a king in front of his people was not somewhere she wanted to be. She had finally had enough of middle earth and it was beginning to show. "Didn't Pelarden tell you?" She eventually asked.  
  
"We would prefer to hear your side."  
  
"Nothing to tell."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows and said. "So you were merely play-acting with Pelarden as you fought?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith answered turning to leave.  
  
"He told us about the Ringwraith."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He says you were in league with the Dark Lord."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Faith was stunned. Aragorn was asking her whether she was in league against him? "How dare you?" She spat. "I come here and fight your war and you question my motives? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I am the king."  
  
"Sorry darling, but you ain't no king of mine. I'm American, y'know republic - none of this king stuff. I want to go home." She stated glaring at Gandalf.  
  
"You wish to leave?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Hell yes! The sooner I get out of this place the better! I'm sick of it. All of it!" With that she stormed out of the room and back to her room in the Houses of Healing.  
  
The room was in uproar as Faith left. No one noticed Legolas as he followed her.  
  
***  
  
"Elf boy I want to be alone." A muffled voice said as he arrived outside her door. He ignored it and went in. "Dammit! Don't you listen to a word I say?"  
  
"Never." He answered as he grabbed her and kissed her ferociously. Faith struggled for a moment before giving up. He kissed her lips, her face, her neck and her collarbone before eventually noticing that she was crying.  
  
"Why do you cry my Faith?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I hate this place. And I hate you."  
  
Legolas felt crushed. He loved this woman more than any other creature he had ever met in all his years. He let her go and made his way to the door. He almost missed what she said next. "Don't leave me."  
  
He went back to her taking her in his arms. "I will never leave you beloved."  
  
A watery chuckle came from Faith. "How are you going to manage when I go back?"  
  
"I will not let you go no matter where you are. Do you understand me?" He paused and picked up her injured hand kissing her bandages and then her fingers. "I am sorry for this. It was not meant for you."  
  
"I'd never forgive myself if you killed him. I don't want to turn you into something you aren't."  
  
"I am not perfect Faith. I have done things that I regret. If he tries to harm you again I will kill him."  
  
"Hmm...Well at least make sure I'm not around to stop you next time ok? I'm getting kinda sick of all the injuries I'm getting on his behalf!" 


	33. chapter 33

Pelarden - what a scumbag. What was I thinking?  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Aragorn stood before Faith and Legolas. His face wore a frown and he was not pleased at the sight of Faith cradled in Legolas's arms on Faith's bed. Faith ignored Aragorn and snuggled back down in Legolas's arms. She had never been called anyone's 'beloved' before and she was enjoying every moment of it, even with the weird ears she mused shutting her eyes as sleep began to take hold of her again.  
  
"Gandalf told me I should come to you for an explanation. I am here. Will you now speak Faith?" Aragorn said grimly glaring at the sleeping girl.  
  
Faith yawned leisurely as she opened her eyes, she stretched her arms before finally answering. "Yes the Ringwraith called to me. No I'm not in league with whatever his name was. Pelarden's only pissed cos he's jealous. Anything else?"  
  
"So you are not in league with Sauron. Why would it call to you then?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. But it did and I was tempted. But then I figured that I'd had enough of that and killed it with it's own sword. Coincidentally saving Pelarden's life." She stated as she watched Aragorn.  
  
"You saved Pelarden?" He asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah. And?" Faith looked at Aragorn's face. "I guess he left that part out."  
  
"I thank you for your story Faith." Aragorn said eventually as he got up to leave. He started walking down the corridor when he heard Faith call to him. "Aragorn!"  
  
"Yes Faith?"  
  
"Don't kill him or anything will you?"  
  
"He must face justice."  
  
"Speaking from personal experience of justice, with the whole jail thing on earth, don't be too hard, okay?"  
  
"Very well, I will be lenient."  
  
***  
  
Pelarden stood facing Aragorn in the middle of the throne room. Faith stood next to Legolas who was holding her hand tightly. It looked as though Legolas was restraining Faith. In reality it was the other way around.  
  
"You have lied to us Pelarden. You stated that the Lady Faith was in league with our enemies when in reality she saved your life from them."  
  
"It called to her. I saw it!" He cried.  
  
"This is true. Lady Faith admits that the Ringwraith called to her, but she fought it's will even as she fought it in battle."  
  
"She's a murderer! She admits it."  
  
Faith felt Legolas tighten his grip on her hand. "Keep it up Elf boy and you'll crush my bones." She whispered into his ear. His hand loosened immediately. She looked up at Aragorn and then decided to speak. "You're right I am." The whole court gasped. She let go of Legolas's hand and moved to face Pelarden.  
  
"But I've changed. I could have killed you when I first met you outside Isengard. I could have killed you the night before the battle. I could have left you to face the Ringwraith alone. I could have killed you with your own sword when you took me prisoner." She took a breath before continuing. "I know why you've got this vendetta against me." She said walking towards Pelarden. "But I've made my choice. And I chose him, not you." She came to a stop directly in front of him. "So just get over it."  
  
***  
  
After Pelarden's trial and subsequent banishment things settled back down to normal in Minas Tirith. With of course one exception, Faith and Legolas went and did everything together. Neither spoke of when Faith would be returning, but it preyed on both their minds. Legolas taught Faith everything he knew about fighting and Faith taught him a few moves as well. Eventually the day came for the fellowship to depart Minas Tirith and return to their respective homes.  
  
And that's all I have. Was it believable for you? Did I screw up big time? I wrote most of this at 3am so if it's rubbish then I'm blaming it on that (my judgement's all gone very wrong) R&R please - you know you want to!  
  
I do have more chapters if you're interested (when I finally write them) will Faith stay/go and will Legolas die of a broken heart if she leaves (sob!) could I be so cruel?  
  
R&R and find out!!!!!! 


	34. chapter 34

Grr. Argh. Think I got Faith's life expectancy wrong do ya? Hmm. (Author frowns at implied criticism).  
  
Comfortable? Then I'll begin. Faith is about the same age as Buffy (slightly younger?) and Buffy is already out of her teens. Faith will have a longer life span than most slayers simply because she's currently in jail which will (inadvertently) extend her life span, (barring of course any jail riots, early release etc) because she isn't out patrolling every night. So when Faith says she won't reach thirty she's taking into account the fact that her jail sentence will extend her life span beyond that of other slayers. Faith could in theory live longer than any other slayer because of where she is. Make sense?  
  
*Grins.* (What can I say - I was never very good when people say I've got things wrong in my stuff. You should have seen what I was like in school - but that is an entirely different story... I'll never forgive my english teacher....)  
  
Anyway onwards and upwards folks. Much love going out to all who reviewed it. I do appreciate it! Honest! And do you really need another disclaimer? Hell not even Pelarden's in it anymore!  
  
Chapter 34  
  
The fellowship plus Faith departed together. First they would go to Lothlorien where Galadriel would be waiting for them. Faith knew instinctively that she would not be going any further but she said nothing to Legolas. Instead she chose to ride with him pointing out that she was still "pretty useless" when it came to horses. Legolas said nothing as Faith sat in front of him. He was silent as enjoyed the sensation of being near her all the way to Lothlorien. Faith remained quiet because she was wondering about what would happen next.  
  
"Welcome to Lothlorien." Said an elf in greeting as they entered the wood, "Galadriel would like to speak with you." He gestured towards Faith.  
  
Faith reluctantly dismounted and followed the elf to where Galadriel was waiting.  
  
"Welcome Faith." Galadriel said.  
  
Faith said nothing, the feeling that she would be leaving soon began to grow.  
  
"You are right in what you are thinking. You will be leaving soon. But we must wait for Gandalf as I cannot send you back by myself." She looked into Faith's eyes and then said, "I see what you have found. Go back to him and spend what little time you have left together."  
  
Faith turned and left without saying a word. However instead of going straight to Legolas she wandered amongst the woods deep in thought, not seeing where she was going with tears streaming down her face. Why do I have to leave now? What do I have waiting for me back there? Nothing. They call me here when they need me and send me back when they don't. "It's not fair!" She said aloud as she slumped down against a tree.  
  
Legolas found her some hours later. "Why do you cry?" He asked as he knelt down beside her before brushing her tears away with his hand.  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Why? Why must you leave? Why will you not stay here with me? You do not love me." He said getting up angrily and starting to walk away.  
  
"It's not my choice." He heard her say softly.  
  
He went back to her and sat down next to her, putting his arms around her and turning her to face him. "Then why will you not stay? Leave here with me now!"  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"Please." He begged.  
  
"I can't." She said forcefully pushing him away and getting up. "I can't stay. You know I can't. It doesn't matter what I want. Okay? They won't let me stay." She paused for a moment and then said quietly, "I have to go back. Even if I did stay it wouldn't work..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos like hello, you're an elf and I'm human. You're immortal and I'm not."  
  
"I would give it up for you."  
  
"And have me hate myself? God, don't you see? I can't let it you give it up. I won't let you give it up. I'm going back and that's all there is to it."  
  
"Then I was right. You do not love me." He said walking away from her.  
  
"Legolas!" She called after him, but he ignored her and kept on walking. 


	35. chapter 35

I own zilch, zip, dim, nada, nowt, nothing.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Faith spent the next few days saying goodbye to everyone. Everyone that is except Legolas. Faith had not seen him since he had walked away from her. Part of her was glad because that way she wouldn't have to feel so bad about leaving him, the rest of her, including her heart was dying without him. Not that she showed it to anyone, she kept saying that she "couldn't wait to get back and start kicking evil's arse again." She wondered who she was fooling. "Certainly not myself." She muttered having escaped everyone after having her evening meal. She eventually sat down near a small stream and watched her reflection in the water when she heard laughter.  
  
Looking up she spotted Legolas with another elf. A female one at that. Faith felt two things, one being heartbreak, the other intense anger at him having fun while she was breaking her heart over him. "Dammit!" She said aloud. "It's time Elf boy got taught a lesson." She got up and marched over to where Legolas and the female elf were.  
  
"Hello Elf boy." Faith said quietly in greeting.  
  
Legolas looked up surprised. He had his arm around his companion, but instead of removing it he just pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't notice you had company. I'll just leave you two alone." She said politely. She turned to leave.  
  
"What odd attire she wears! Who is she, my prince?" Legolas's partner asked while laughing at Faith's clothes.  
  
"She," Answered Faith emphasising the word 'she' turning back to Legolas and his companion. "Is Faith. And She would rather be wearing this than wearing what you've got on." Faith paused before glaring at Legolas, "And She is very angry. She would suggest that you," She turned back to Legolas's companion, "Get your filthy hands of your 'prince' before She makes you do so."  
  
Legolas said nothing, but did not move his hands from his companion.  
  
"Dammit Elf boy!" She yelled kicking his leg. "Fucking move!"  
  
"No."  
  
Faith reached down and grabbed him, lifting him off his feet. "Go!" She said through clenched teeth to his companion not turning her head away from Legolas. The female elf looked back and forth from Faith's and Legolas's faces before leaving without saying a word.  
  
"Do you intend to put me down?" Legolas asked amusedly.  
  
"You want to be put down?" She asked still gritting her teeth. "Fine." She threw him before starting to walk away. She felt him grab her arm and swing her around to face him. "Why are you so upset?" He whispered.  
  
Faith punched him in the stomach. "Elf boy, don't ask stupid questions. I'm already pissed as it is." She said looking down at him as he doubled over in pain. "There, now you know what it feels like. You hurt me. I hurt you. Only I've had a little more practice than you've had."  
  
"Why are you angry?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
"I would have thought that it was obvious." She answered pulling him upright.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"You wanna know why? I'm breaking my heart out over here and you're wandering off with the nearest available I don't know, what do you call them here... Wench? What was I just a joke to you? A bit of fun? Get the girl and then laugh? God I must be so stupid. Falling in love with you what the hell was I thinking?"  
  
Legolas caught both of her arms and pulled her into him. "I love you." He said before kissing her.  
  
"What? Wait." Faith struggled for a moment before he let her go. "You love me? And you expect me to believe that when I've just caught you with..."  
  
He interrupted. "I needed her to answer one question and that was all. She means nothing to me and you mean everything. Do you not want to know what that question was?"  
  
Faith let her curiosity get the better of her. "Fine. Tell me then."  
  
"I wanted to know whether you loved me like I love you. The answer she gave me is yes."  
  
"How the hell does she know what I feel?" She asked angrily. "Wait, no, I get it. Jealousy. Right?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Faith."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I love you too Elf boy."  
  
***  
  
Gandalf arrived a few hours later. The ceremony to send Faith back would start early the next morning. The night before the elves threw Faith a leaving party. Faith had never been so popular in her life. She enjoyed every moment of it. Later Galadriel asked Legolas to come and see her, she gave to Legolas two matching necklaces and told him to keep one for himselfand give the other to Faith. "For I cannot give it to her. Only one who truly loves her can give her this. These will bind part of your souls together as one. You will be together always no matter how far apart. Go to her now."  
  
Legolas gave Faith the necklace, telling her all that Galadriel had said. He helped Faith put it on saying as he did so, "Only one pure of heart can see this Faith. You may wear it and no one will see."  
  
"That's good cos otherwise it'd be confiscated pretty quickly when I get back."  
  
Legolas took Faith back to Galadriel the next day. Galadriel said. "The Valar have granted you a wish for helping to save middle earth. Are you sure of your choice?"  
  
Faith nodded and then smiled as she looked on each of her friends. The elves she had met in Lothlorien, Galadriel, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli and of course Legolas. She took a step away standing apart from them and waiting for Gandalf to begin.  
  
"Goodbye." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks as Gandalf began the spell to send her back to earth. She took one last look at Legolas holding her necklace. "I love you." She mouthed to him.  
  
"I love you." He answered as his tears began to fall.  
  
Faith's image shimmered in front of everybody. As she disappeared from view Legolas felt his legs buckle underneath him. He felt as though he could no longer breathe. He collapsed and was taken away to recover.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun dun!!!!!! What did she wish for??????? What's next!!!!! I know!!!!!! Do you wanna?????? R&R now! ( Don't cry! There is an epilogue to come......) I'm cruel aren't I? 


	36. epilogue

He can't give it up? Oops (author hangs her head in shame and embarrassment) That'll teach me not to pay attention to what I'm reading won't it! Aw well in my story he can give up his immortality - it's not as if I haven't taken any other liberties with the text now is it? And yes this is the end...... And I still own nothing......  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Faith opened her eyes to see she was back in 'Rehabilitation'. Linda and friends were slowly getting up from the floor. She remembered what Galadriel had told her about time passing differently on earth as it did to middle earth. Which explains, she thought wryly, why I'm about to get a severe beating.  
  
The wardens saw Faith reappear in front of them as though she had been there all along. They advanced to teach her a lesson yet again. Suddenly a light flashed from around Faith's neck blinding the wardens. As one they covered their eyes before retreating away from Faith. She smiled, whispered to her necklace "I love you." and waited for 'Rehabilitation' to finish.  
  
***  
  
Legolas recovered slowly from his collapse. His friends, especially Gimli kept a close eye on him, determined not to let him die from a broken heart. Whenever he felt especially bad he would hold his necklace and whisper to it, it gave him comfort and the strength to continue with his life. He visited Fangorn and the Glittering Caves with Gimli before returning home to Mirkwood, but all the time he wished that Faith had been with him.  
  
***  
  
Faith finished writing the letter. She read over it again and sealed it, wondering if the recipient would even bother to open it when she saw the postmark. Faith shrugged her shoulders as she posted it and grasped her necklace. "It's up to them now." She murmured.  
  
Three weeks later and Faith made her way to the visiting area. She sat down and waited nervously for her visitor. As her visitor sat down opposite her she picked up the phone to speak, the only way to communicate as they were separated by the glass.  
  
"I didn't know if you'd come." Faith said first.  
  
"I got your letter."  
  
"How've you been?" Faith asked.  
  
"I've felt better. You?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Got stabbed by a Ringwraith."  
  
"You seem different."  
  
"I am. I've changed."  
  
"What's that around your neck? And how come they let you wear it in here?"  
  
"My necklace can only be seen by those of pure heart. Nobody else can see it, except you and me."  
  
"Pure of heart? You have changed. What happened?"  
  
"I fell in love." Faith answered, then she grinned. "With believe it or not, an elf!"  
  
"What? An Elf?"  
  
"Buffy, they'll chuck you out in a minute unless you keep quiet and I'll end up back in there with a 'serious reprimand'. So shh!"  
  
Buffy looked at Faith through the glass, staring deep into Faith's eyes. Faith met her gaze and didn't look away. Buffy was the first to speak again.  
  
"You're telling the truth aren't you." She stated softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pure of heart." Buffy mused. "We'll have to work on getting you out of here."  
  
***  
  
Faith was back patrolling. She had been let out early thanks to 'good behaviour'. Faith knew that someone somewhere had been pulling strings on her behalf. She didn't know who is was and she didn't care. She had a job to do and she was doing it. She was not back in Sunnydale with Buffy. The two of them mutually agreed that this would be a bad idea. Nor did she have a watcher, she worked alone and preferred it that way. She travelled around a lot, moving from place to place and slaying whatever needed to be killed. She kept in touch with Buffy, she was the only one besides Angel that Faith told her adventure to. She would check in with them every so often to let them know that she was still alive and in one piece. It had been some years since her adventure and fate had taken her to New York. She was patrolling an area where she had heard that there was intense demon activity. Saying a small prayer as she held her necklace she walked down into the dark alleyway.  
  
She spotted the vampires as they surrounded a heavily pregnant woman. Faith advanced, staking one silently before any of the others noticed. The woman let out a scream as one of them grabbed her and bit deep into her neck. Faith flew into action, dusting five vampires before they even knew she was there. Eventually it was just her, three vampires, the pregnant woman and a demon which Faith did not recognise in the alley. Faith took out the remaining vampires and stood facing the demon. She pulled out her one remaining stake, cried "GO!" to the woman and charged at the demon.  
  
***  
  
In the year 1541 Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Anduin and so over Sea; and with him it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf.  
  
***  
  
Faith watched as the woman managed to make her way down the alleyway and back to the main street. She was stalling the demon, getting between him and his prey. The demon threw Faith hard against a wall and started off towards the woman. Faith felt her strength beginning to fail her. "Dammit!" She shouted as she picked herself up and charged at the demon again, "You'll have to kill me first to get to her!"  
  
"So be it!" The demon growled as he turned back to face Faith.  
  
They fought for what seemed like hours. The demon bit Faith and she felt her blood seeping out of the wound and down her body. The demon, believing he had won, got up and made his way back to where the woman was cowering.  
  
Faith pulled herself up and grabbed a broken box, the nearest thing to a weapon she could find. Stumbling towards the demon she threw her full force behind her thrust as she yelled. "I said you'd have to kill me first!"  
  
The demon fell beneath Faith's makeshift weapon, Faith fell on top of the creature, her strength exhausted as she felt her life slipping away from her. "Go" She managed to say to the woman who nodded and began to make her way from the alley. Faith watched as the woman reached the relative safety of the main street. She saw that there were more vampires that had appeared and were glaring down at her. They grabbed her almost lifeless body and then Faith felt everything turn black.  
  
***  
  
Legolas had been sitting watching the waves crash onto the shore for some days now. He felt restless as though something would be happening soon. His necklace seemed to give him no comfort anymore and the memory of how Faith was to die played in his mind yet again.  
  
"Moping again Elf boy?" Said a voice behind.  
  
Legolas turned his head to see Faith shimmering behind him. Her body began to solidify in front of him. He stood, turned and ran towards her.  
  
"It is finished?"  
  
"Yes. Now you've got me for good."  
  
"No more going back." He said as he crushed Faith to his body.  
  
"No. Stuck here with you forever now." She said smiling up at him.  
  
Galadriel looked out of where she was and saw the two of them together.  
  
"The Valar granted her wish."  
  
"Yes." Replied Gandalf as he watched Legolas and Faith. "She is here for eternity, her work on earth is done."  
  
"Why did they not just make her an elf?" Gimli asked. "Surely it would have been easier than parting them for so long."  
  
"It was not possible." Galadriel answered. "Faith is a slayer. The next one would only be called on her death, to turn her immortal would not have worked. She still had many things to do on earth. It was only on her death that she could return here."  
  
***  
  
"You are the Slayer." Said the man as he stood in front of the young girl. The girl knew what the man meant as she looked down at the stake he had put into her hand. She remembered the story her mother had told her of a girl saving her mother when she was pregnant with her. The girl wondered what that slayer's name was and decided that she wanted to do as good a job as that slayer had done.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
And that's all folks. See it was happy eventually. I'm not all bad. And I would love more reviews!!!!!  
  
And I do have another story out now. It's not a romance - humour this time little bit different but still Lotr. called 'Poor old Kate' check it out. 


End file.
